MY HUNTING PAST
by Soon to be vamp
Summary: 4 MONTHOS AFTER EDWARD LEFT BELLA IS KIDNAPPED BY A VAMPIRE, THAT S HERE TO CHANGE HER LIFE FOREVER. WILL EDWARD SAVE HER IN TIME, OR WILL HE TAKE HER AWAY FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.

**SUMMARY: **4 MONTHS AFTER EDWARD LEFT, BELLA GET´S KIDNAPPED BY A VAMPIRE, THAT WILL CHANGE HER LIFE FOREVER, WILL EDWARD BE IN TIME OR WILL THIS VAMPIRE TAKE HER FOR GOOD.

**CHAP.1**

**BELLAS POV**

LAYING ON THE COLD WET GROUND I CAN KEEP BUT WONDER `WHY' WHY AFTER ALL THIS TIME I KEEP COMING HERE, EVERYONE WOULD THINK THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME I WOULD HAVE GET OVER ALL OF THIS, IN FACT THEY ALL THINK I DID, CHARLIE, JACOB, MY SO CALLED FRIENDS AT SCHOOL; BUT THE TRUTH IS QUITE DIFERENT.

I COME HERE EVERY DAY BEFORE CHARLIE COMES BACK FROM WORK, TO THE PLACE WHERE MY HEART BEAT THE LAST, CAUSE IT WAS TORN OUT OF MY BODY IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY.

I STILL REMEMBER EVERYTHING LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY; EVERY WORD HE SAID THAT DAY AND WHAT HURT THE MOST IT`S KNOWING THAT I KNEW IT ALL ALONG, THAT HE WAS RIGHT, THAT I WASN`T GOOD FOR HIM AND THAT I WOULD NEVER BE, STILL I HOPED THAT HE NEVER NOTICED BUT HE DID.

THERES SOMETHING ABOUT BEEN HERE, THE LAST PLACE I SAW HIM, THAT HELPS ME GO THROW THE DAY, IT MAKES ME NUMB, AND MAKES ME REALICE HOW STUPID I WAS THINKING HE COULD EVER FEEL FOR ME THE SAME WAY I STILL FEEL FOR HIM.

I FELL TO MY KNEES SOBBING AND I CRIED WISHING THIS NIGHTMARE TO END AND THAT`S WHEN IT HAPPEND.

"POOR LITTLE GIRL, WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE DOING AL ALONE HERE" WHEN I LOOK UP THERE WAS A YOUNG MAN AROUND HIS TWENTIES STANDING INFRONT OF ME, HE WAS AS TALL AND MUSCULAR AS EMMET AND HIS SHORT BLACK HAIR MADE HIS FACE LOOK GORGEOUS, HE HAD A SMILE PLASTERED ON HIS FACE AND HIS EYES LIT WHEN I LOOKED STRAIGHT AT HIM, AND THATS WHEN I NOTICE HE HAD BRIGHT RUBY EYES.

I INVOLUNTARILY TOOK A STEP BACK "YOU`RE A VAMPIRE" "INDEED, YOU ARE QUITE OBSERVANT, NOT THE BEST THING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW" I SHOOK MY HEAD TRYING TO CLEAR MY MIND AS TO WHY THIS VAMPIRE WAS TALKING TO ME INSTED OF JUFT KILLING ME.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?, CAUSE I DON`T THINK YOU`RE HERE TO CHAT" I TOOK ANOTHER STEP BACKWARDS TRYING WIDEN THE SPACE BETWEEN US. "YOU SHOULDN`T DO THAT, I CAN CLOSE THE DISTANCE BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK AGAIN, AND YOU KNOW IT" MY FEET FROZE AND I NODDED, HE SMILED AGAIN "I`M HERE LOOKING FOR YOU, BELLA I`M CALEB AND MY MASTER IS VERY INTERESTED IN MEETING YOU" I STARED AT HIM BLANKLY "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" HE LAUGH AT ME SURELY AT MY EXPRESSION "LET`S JUST SAY THAT MUCH LIKE YOUR VAMPIRE FRIENDS, I HAVE SPECIAL ABILITIES" I NODDED AGAIN TO SHOW HIM THAT I UNDERSTAND "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, IF NOT KILLING ME" "I ASSURE YOU BELLA THAT I WISH YOU NO HARM, BUT THE OPPOSITE" HE THEN CLOSED THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US AND TOOK MY HAND IN HIS, I FELT THE URGE TO RUN BUT KNEW THAT IT WOULD DO NO GOOD SO INSTED I STOOD IN PLACEAS HE LIFTED MY HAND TO HIS LIPS AND KISSED IT NEVER TAKING HIS EYES AWAY OF MINE, SUDDENLY EVERYTHING WENT BLACK…

_PLEASE REVIEW, MY FIRST STORY EVER, ENGLISH IS NOT MY LANGUAGE SO ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING ERRORS PLEASE TELL. PLOT IDEAS ACCEPTED._

_CHAPTER TWO IS COMIG UP_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP. 2**

**ALICES POV**

ITS BEEN 4 MONTHS, SINCE THE DAY OUR FAMILY BROKE APART, JASPER CAN`T STOP FELLING THAT HE`S THE ONE TO BLAME, THE SAD LOOK IN HIS EYES KILLS ME EVERY TIME. HE IS NOT THE SAME IN FACT NONE OF US ARE. ESME LOST A DAUGHTER AND MOPES AROUND IN THE KITCHEN THINKING OF ALL TE THINGS SHE COULD COOK FOR HER IF SHE WAS HERE, EMMET LOST HIS PLAYFULNESS, AND STOP PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AT ALL, CARLISLE REMAINS IN HIS STUDIO ALONE, ROSALIE SEEMS THE SAME BUT I CAN TELL SHE MISSES HER TOO, FOR ME IT`S EVEN WORSE NOT ONLY HAVE I LOST A SISTER, BUT MY BEST FRIEND, AND NOT HAVING EVEN SAID `GOODBYE' IT AWFUL; I CAN`T EVEN THINK WHAT IT MUST HAVE BEEN FOR HER TO LOSE US ALL AT ONCE, AND MY POOR LITTLE BROTHER IS TAKING THE ROUGH END OF IT ALL.

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN ALL THESE MONTH HE`S VISITING, AND WE MISS HIM VERY MUCH, WE KNOW ARE THOUGHTS HURT HIM, BUT WE CAN`T HELP BUT THINK OF HER AND OF HOW MUCH HAPPIER HE WAS WHEN SHE WAS AROUND.

"IT`S SO NICE TO HAVE YOU BACK EDWARD" ESME SAID WHILE HOLDING HIM IN A TIGHT HUG, HE JUST STOOD THERE HIS EYES BLACK AND LOST AND THE BRUISES UNDER HIS SAD EYES NEVER AS BAD AS NOW.

"WE WHERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU SON" CARLISLE PUT HIS HAND ON HIS SHOULDER AND TOOK A STEP BACK KNOWING THAT NOTHING HE COULD SAY WOULD CHANGE MY TORMENTED BROTHER`S EXPRESSION

JASPER JUST STOOD THERE NOT DARING TO LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYE; EMMET OFFERED HIM HIS HAND AND THE LOOK ON HIS FACE MADE QUITE CLEAR FOR ALL OF US, THAT HE HAD NOTHING TO SAY, BUT EDWARD FLINCHED.

"I CAN`T DO THAT EMMET, I PROMISED TO STAY AWAY" HE MUST HAVE BEEN ANSWERING TO HIS THOUGHTS. EMMET TURN AROUND AND WALKED AWAY CLEARLY NOT HAPPY WITH HIS ANSWER.

ROSALIE DID NOTHING BUT NOD AT EDWARD IN UNDERSTANDING AND SAT ON THE COUCH, I HUGGED MY BROTHER AND GAVE HIM A SMALL PEEK ON THE CHEEK AND WE STARE AT EACH OTHER; HE HUGGED ME BACK KNOWING THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT TRULY UNDERSTAND HIS PAIN, CAUSE IT WAS MY OWN.

"I`LL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BACK EDWARD, AND I KNOW WHAT YOU`RE GOING THROW, I JUST WISH THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY, TO KEEP HER SAFE" WE STAYED LIKE THAT FOR A WHILE, JUST HOLDING EACH OTHER. EVENTUALLY WE BROKE APART AND SEATED ON THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY SON?, IT`S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE THE LAST WE SAW YOU" "JUST AROUND, TRYING TO CLEAR MY HEAD, I WENT TO VISIT DENALI FOR A WHILE BUT…" HE BROKE THERE AND HIS BODY TENSED AS HIS HAND COVERED HIS FACE. "I JUST DON`T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE, EVERYWHERE I GO, IT`S LIKE SHE`S HUNTING ME, I`VE TRIED TO STAY AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE BUT," HE SIGHED "I`VE FOUND MYSELF CLOSE TO FORKS WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING I WAS GOING THERE" HE SLUMPED ON THE COUCH AND CLOSED HIS EYES.

EVERYONE LOOKED AWAY TRYING TO HIDE THEIR THOUGHT, ALL BUT ROSALIE AND ME "PERHAPS" ROSE HESITATED "YOU WENT THERE CAUSE INSIDE YOU THERE`S DOUBT, WHETHER YOU DID THE RIGHT THING OR NOT, BY LEAVING HER"

WE ALL STARED AT HER SHOCKED, EDWARD LOOKED AT HER "YOU THINK I DID WRONG ROSE?, YOU DON`T EVEN LIKE HER " "I KNOW, BUT… WE WHERE ALL HAPPIER WITH HER AROUND, AND… WELL DESPITE THE FACT THAT SHE WAS HUMAN, SHE ALREADY WAS PART OF THE FAMILY, AN IMPORTANT PART OF IT AND OF YOU" SHE LOOKED DOWN ASHAMED OF HER WORDS.

WE ALL KEPT QUIET NOT KNOWING WHAT EDWARD WOULD DO, BUT HE GAVE HER A SMALL SAD SMILE, "YOU`RE RIGHT ROSE, I`M DOUBTING MY DECISION, I`M WORRIED ABOUT HER, SHE IS A DANGER MAGNET AFTER ALL" HE SMILED TO HIMSELF CLEARLY REMEMBERING SOMETHING. I COULD SEE HIS DECISION FLUTTERING AND DECIDED TO PRESS IT A LITTLE BIT "EDWARD MAYBE WE SHOULD GO BACK TO CHECK ON HER" "ALICE BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN`T WANT ME BACK?, WHAT IF SHE MOVED ON?" ESME WALKED TO HIM AND WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HIS SHOULDERS "EDWARD, BELLA LOVES YOU MORE THAN YOU GIVE HER CREDIT TO, I`M SURE OF THAT, THAT POOR GIRL MISSES YOU THE SAME WAY YOU MISS HER" "ESME, SHE MUST HATE ME RIGHT NOW, YOU DON`T KNOW WHAT I DID, WHAT I SAID TO HER THAT LAST TIME, I DON`T THINK SHE CAN FORGIVE ME" AND THEN HE DID SOMETHING THAT BROKE ALL OF OUR HEARTS, HE STARTED TO SOB, I TOOK HIS HAND AND SQUEEZE IT HARD. "WHAT DID YOU DO, BROTHER?" I HEARD EMMETS LOW WHISPER, EDWARD JUST STARED AT HIM, THEN AT ALL OF US AND CLOSED HIS EYES AGAIN.

"I LIED TO HER" "WE`VE ALL LIED TO EACH OTHER AT ONE TIME EDWARD" JASPER SAID WITHOUT LOOKING UP FROM THE FLOOR. "I KNOW THAT, BUT WHAT I… WHAT I SAID… TO HER" HE SAID BETWEEN SOBS "EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO?" CARLISLE ASKED STARING AT HIM WAITING FOR AN ANSWER, EDWARD OPENED HIS EYES AND MEET HIS GAZE "I SAID… I SAID I DIDN`T.. LOVED HER ANYMORE,… THAT SHE WASN`T… GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME, AND THEN I… JUST TOOK OFF, I LEFT HER THERE, ALONE IN THE WOODS CRYING, I… I.. DIDN`T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO" WE ALL LOOKED AT EACH OTHER PAIN STRICKEN ACROSS OUR FACES AND OUT OF NOWHERE ROSALIE EXPLODED " YOU WHAT?"

WE ALL LOOKED AT HER, HER EYES FIERCE AND ALL I COULD SEE IN HER WAS PURE ANGER "HOW COULD YOU?, HOW COULD YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT?" SHE SCREAMED STANDING UP AND DASHING ACROSS THE ROOM, UNTIL SHE WAS ON EDWARDS FACE "YOU SAID YOU WHERE GOING TO EXPLAIN, YOU SAID YOU WHERE GOING TO MAKE HER UNDERSTAND" "ROSE CALM DOWN PLEASE" EMMET TRIED TO CALM HER BUT SHE GRABBED EDWARD BY THE COLLAR OF HIS SHIRT AND SHOOK HIM "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU DID? OF HOW MUCH YOU HURTED HER?" EMMET GRABBED ROSE BY THE WAIST AND PULLED HER SHE HUGGED HIM HARD AND CRIED ON HIS CHEST (**DRY SOBBING HARD, VAMPIRES CAN`T ACTUALLY CRY, YOU KNOW)**

WE ALL LOOKED AT HER IN AWE, AND EVERYBODY UNDERSTOOD WHERE WAS ALL OF THESE COMING FROM.

ESME AND CARLISLE HELD EACH OTHER WHILE ESME SOBBED, JASPER LOOKED AT ME, AND I COULD SEE IN HIS EYES THAT HE FELT MORE RESPONSIBLE NOW THAN EVER OF THE FAMILY'S PAIN AND ALSO BELLAS.

**EDWARDS POV**

I JUST COULDN`T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED, ROSALIES REACTION TO WHAT I SAID TO BELLA WAS SOMETHING NEITHER OF US EXPECTED, I REMINDED HER OF THE MAN THAT HURTED HER SO MANY YEARS AGO, THE ONE THAT DESTROYED ALL HER HOPES AND DREAMS `AM I THAT MAN?' `COULD BELLA BE HURTING THE WAY ROSALIES CLEARLY IS AFTER ALL THIS TIME?'.

I WAS TRAPPED IN MY THOUGHTS AS I WATCHED MY FAMILY EMBRACE EACH OTHER WHEN SUDDENLY I HEAR A SCREAM, AND JASPERS VOICE. "ALICE WHAT IS IT?, WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"OH NO…BELLA" I TURNED MY HEAD AROUND TO THE SOUND OF MY LOVES NAME AND MY HEART STOPED **(I KNOW HIS HEART DOESN`T BEAT, BUT YOU`LL GET THE POINT)**AS ALICES VISION HASTENED IN MY HEAD.

EVERYONE CIRCULED ALICE AS SHE SPOKE, I JUST STOOD THERE MOTIONLESS.

"HE TOOK HER, HE TOOK HER" WAS ALL THAT SCAPED HER QUIVERING LIPS. I MOANED IN PAIN AND DROPED TO MY KNEES.

"ALICE WHO TOOK HER" CARLISLE ASKED "ANOTHER VAMPIRE, I DON`T KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT HE SEEMED TO KNOW HER, AND US I THINK" "WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR SISTE BACK" EMMET STATED EVERYONE TURNED AT ME, AS I STANDED UP, "I HAVE TO GO BACK TO FORKS, I NEED TO TRACK HER DOWN, TO… I CAN`T…. I WONT LET HIM HURT HER" "HE WAS GOING TO TAKE HER TO HIS MASTER, WE NEED TO FIND WHO HE IS" ALICE LOOKED AT ME "I CAN`T SEE BELLAS FUTURE ANYMORE, AND I COULDN`T SEE HER UNTILL IT WAS TO LATE, I THINK THAT VAMPIRE IS MESSING WITH MY POWER, WE ARE GOING IN BLIND, EDWARD" "I DON`T CARE, NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER, IF NOT MY BROTHER I`M GOING" EMMET LOOKED AT ME " "SO AM I" JASPER GRABED ALICES HAND " WE ARE COMING TOO" CARLISLE AND ESME HELD MY GAZE AND ROSE TOOK A STEP FORWARD AND TOOK M HAND "YOU KNOW I`M COMING TOO, AND AFTER WE GET OUR LITTLE SISTER BACK, I`M GOING TO MAKE YOU BEG HER TO FORGIVE YOU AND TAKE YOU BACK" A QUICK SMILE CROSSED HER LIPS AS I SPOON AROUND TO THE DOOR.

"IT`S SETTLED THEN" I STARED AT THEM ALL "WHERE GOING BACK TO FORKS"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP. 3**

**CALEBS POV**

I CAN`T BELIEVE I`VE FOUND HER AFTER 200 YEARS, I KNEW SHE WAS OUT THERE, BUT THIS, I DIDN`T EXPECTED, AS SOON AS I APROCHED HER I FELT HER LATENT POWER STILL CONCEALED UNDER HER HUMAN BODY, BUT THAT WILL CHANGE SOON ENOUGH, I JUST HAVE TO FIND A WAY OF HER TO TRUST ME, AND THEN TO CONVINCE MY MASTER, THAT THE GIRLS THAT HE IS SO EAGER TO KILL, IS IN FACT `HER'.

I SETTLE HER ON THE BED, AS SHE PEACEFULLY SLEPT, WE HAD 6 HOURS UNTILL OUR FLIGHT, AND AS I WATCH HER SLEEP, I CAN KEEP BUT THINK ALL THE THING I HAVE TO SAY TO HER TO AWAKEN HER OF A 200 YEAR SLUMBER I NEED HER TO REMEMBER, TO REMEMBER US, AND ALL THE THINGS WE CAN DO TOGETHER.

HOW SUCH A TINY GIRL, CAN HAVE SUCH AN COLOSSAL POWER I`LL NEVER KNOW, BUT I STILL WANT HER, AFTER ALL THIS WAITING, SHE WAS BACK IN MY EXISTENCE, **(YOU`LL UNDERSTAND LATER I PROMISE)** HER EYES FLUTTER, AND I LOOKED AT HER CLOSER, HER LIPS OPENED UP A BIT, AND THEN I HEARD IT "EDWARD, DON`T LEAVE ME" SHE WHIMPERED `WHO`S EDWARD' SHE STARTED TO CRY THEN "YOU DON`T WANT ME?" HER CRIES WHERE HEART BREAKING, I PLACED A HAND ON HER FOREHEAD, AND SHE SEEMED TO CALM A BIT, LIKE THE COLDNESS OF MY TOUCH SOME HOW SOOTHED HER. AND THEN IT ALL CAME TO ME, SHE HAD BEFRIENDED THE CULLENS, AND ONE OF THEM THE YOUNGER ONE, HIS NAME IS EDWARD, SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM, BUT HE LEFT HER, THEY ALL DID.

I KNEW I WAS COMING HERE TO TAKE A GIRL THAT KNEW OUR SECRET, THAT SHE WAS SOME KIND OF PET TO THE CULLEN COVEN, BUT I DIDN`T EXPECT THIS. AND ACTUALLY THIS COULD WORK TO MY ADVANTAGE.

I SHOOK HER GENTLY, AND SHE STIRRED AND OPEN HER EYES, "BELLA YOU WHERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE" SHE JUMPED AT THE SOUND OF MY VOICE AND LOOKED AT ME SHOCKED "WHERE AM I?" "WHERE IN PORT ANGELES, YOU FELT ASLEEP, SO I RENTED A ROOM SO YOU COULD REST" SHE DIDN`T EVEN BLINKED SHE LOOKED SCARED ACTUALLY "I`M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU BELLA, IF I WANTED TO, YOU WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY" "THEN WHY YOU KIDNAPPED ME" "I HAVE ORDERS BELLA, TO TAKE YOU TO MY MASTER IS A PRIORITY" HER EYES OPENED UP A BIT "WHO`S YOUR MASTER" "THAT´S NOT FOR ME TO TELL, BUT I CAN TELL YOU THIS, YOU CAN TRUST ME BELLA I WONT HURT YOU NOT NOW, NOT EVER, AND I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU SIDE, I LIKE YOU AND I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, AND BELIVE ME, WHEN I SAY THAT WHEN WE GET TO OUR DESTINATION YOU`LL NEED A FRIEND MORE THAN EVER" HER FACE CONTORTED WITH FEAR BUT SHE MANAGED TO ASK "AND WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"BELLA THERE`S A FEW THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW, BEFORE I ANSWER YOUR QUESTION" THIS IS THE OPPROTUNITY I`VE BEEN WAITING FOR, I TOOK HER HANDS AND SQUEEZE THEM LIGHTLY "MY KIND HAVE VERY RESTRICTIVE RULES, AND THE CULLENS BROKE THE MUST IMPORTANT ONE" SHE WINCED AT THE SOUND OF THEIR NAME, THEY MUST HAVE REALLY HURT HER "NO HUMAN IS ALLOWED TO KNOW ABOUT OUR KIND, THEY KNEW ABOUT THIS BELLA, AND THEY HAD TWO CHOICES, EITHER THEY KILL YOU OR THEY HAD TO CHANGE YOU, BUT THEY LEFT YOU INSTED, KNOWING THAT WE WHERE GOING TO COME FOR YOU, THEY JUST DIDN`T CARE" SHE STARTED TO CRY THEN, I COULD SEE HOW MUCH MY WORDS HURTED HER, BUT I HAD TO KEEP GOING "YOU SEE BELLA, MY JOB WAS TO FIND YOU, DRAG YOU BACK AND KILL YOU, BUT AFTER KNOWING YOU, I CAN`T DO THAT ANYMORE, AND I PROMISE YOU THAT I`LL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP YOU SAFE" "CAN YOU JUST LET ME GO HOME THEN" "I`M AFRAID I CAN`T DO THAT, BELLA, I HAVE TO OBEY MY ORDERS, AND YOU DON`T HAVE A HOME TO GET BACK TO ANYMORE" "WHAT" SHE SCREAMED "YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, IT WAS FOR THE BEST, I HAD TO FAKE YOUR DEATH, SO NO ONE WOULD LOOK FOR YOU, IF ANYONE FOUNDED US, I WOULD HAVE TO KILL THEM, AND I DON`T WANT TO HURT YOUR LOVE ONES" SHE CRIED EVEN MORE NOW "SO I CAN`T GO BACK HOME EVER?" SHE ASKED BETWEEN TEARS, I REACHED UP WITH MY RIGHT HAND AND WIPED HER TEARS WITH MY THUMB "ITS FOR THE BEST DEAR BELLA, YOUR FAMILY IS SAFER NOW, IF IT WASN`T ME, SOMEONE ELSE WOULD HAVE COME, AND KILL YOU FAMILY TOO, IN CASE YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT US TO THEM" "BUT I DIDN`T NOBODY KNOWS" HER TEARS KEPT COMING BUT I COULD SEE HER RELAX A LITTLE BIT "I KNOW THAT BELLA, AND THATS WHY THEY`RE SAFE NOW" SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH "YOU ARE SAFE TOO, YOU KNOW, AS LONG AS YOU ARE WITH ME, I`LL PROTECT YOU, NOW SLEEP WE HAVE A LONG FLIGHT TO CATCH" I HELD HER HAND TO MY LIPS AND KISSED HER PALM AND GENTLY STROKE HER FACE, SHE LOOKED AT ME NOT QUITE SURE OF MY INTENTIONS YET, BUT MORE COMFORTABLE AND SETTLED BACK IN THE BED.

I STEPPED BACK TO THE WINDOW, THINKING IN ALL THE EXPLANATION I HAD TO GIVE, ANCE WE REACH OUR DESTINY, ONE WE REACH VOLTERRA


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP. 4**

**EDWARDS POV.**

TEN MINUTES HAVE PASSED SINCE WE LANDED, I WAS RUNNING AS FAST AS I EVER HAD, PUSHING WITH ALL MY STRENGHT, MY FAMILY FAR BEHIND, BUT I COULD STILL HEAR THEIR THOUGHTS.

_NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!..._

_I CAN´T SEE A THING WHY AREN`T MY POWERS WORKING? THIS WAY I CAN`T SEE WHERE SHE IS…_

_THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, IF I HAD KEPT MY CONTROL, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED…_

_I DON`T KNOW WHY I WAS SO JEALOUS OF HER, SHE ISN`T THAT BAD, SHE IS JUST IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER, I HOPE WE FIND HER, I NEED TO APOLOGYZE…_

_MY POOR EDWARD, I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT HE MUST BE FEALING, AND THAT POOR LITTLE GIRL…_

_I SHOULD HAVE HELD MY GROUND, AND MAKE HIM STAY, I KNEW HE WOULD REGRET HIS DECISION, SHE`S IN GREAT DANGER NOW, BUT FROM WHO?..._

THEIR TOUGHTS ECHOED IN MY HEAD, THEY ALL CARED FOR HER, VERY MUCH, SHE`S A DAUGHTER TO ESME AND CARLISLE, AND A SISTER TO MY SIBILINGS, BUT MOST OF ALL, SHE WAS MY SOUL MATE, MY MATE, THE REASON I KEEP WALKING THIS EARTH. I CAN`T EVEN FIND LOGIC IN MY DESICOIN ANYMORE, HOW ON EARTH DID I CONVINCE MYSELF OF LEAVING HER, MY ANGEL, BY DOING THAT I ENDED UP CAUSING PAIN TO MY FAMILY, TO MYSELF, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY TO HER, MY BELLA, MY LOVE.

I PUSHED HARDER, JUST 5 MORE MINUTES, AND I`LL BE IN FORKS, THE PLACE WHERE I STARTED TO LIVE, WHERE I MET THIS INCREDIBLE CREATURE, AND NOW THE ONE PLACE THAT HOLDS ALL THE ANSWERS, I`M DESPERATELY LOOKIN FOR.

I STOPPED JUST OUTSIDE HER HOUSE, AND WHAT I SAW, CAUGHT MY BREATH, A PICTURE OF MY ANGEL WAS PLACED ON THE FRONT LAWN, FLOWERS SORROUNDING IT, AND THE HOUSE WAS FULL WITH PEOPLE, I COULD HERE SOBS AND CRIES FROM THE INSIDE, AND I FELT TO MY KNEES. MY FAMILY CAUGHT UP WITH ME AND I HEARD EVERYONE GASP, ALICE TOOK A STEP FORWARD.

"I`M GOING IN, WE NEED TO FIND WHAT HAPPENED WAIT FOR ME THERE" SHE POINTED AT THE TRAIL, WHERE I LAST SAW HERE, WHERE I LIED TO HER. I STOOD UP, AND STARTED TO WALK, MY FAMILY RIGHT BEHIND ME.

AS I ENTERED THE TRAIL, I SMELLED IT, HER SCENT I WALKED FASTER, AS I NOTICED OTHER SCENT I DIDN`T KNOW, A VAMPIRE EVERYBODY TENSED UP, AS THEY SURELY PERCEIVED THE SAME.

"BELLA'S SCENT IS ALL OVER THE PLACE" EMMET POINTED OUT, "WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE ALONE?" ESME ASKED WORRY CLEAR IN HER VOICE "SHE MUST HAVE COME HERE, EVERY DAY, FOR HER SCENT TO BE THIS STRONG" ROSALIE TOOK STEP FORWARD, IF I COULD I WOULD BE CRYINB BY KNOW, ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT RIGHT KNOW WAS THE PAINED LOOK IN HER FACE, AS I SAID THOSE LIES, I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN MY THOUGHT THAT I DIDN`T REALICE JASPER`S HAND IN MY SHOULDER UNTIL I FELT A WAVE OF CALMNESS WASH THROW ME.

EVERYONE LOOKED AT ME NOTICING THE EXCHANGE, I LOOKED UP "THIS IS THE PLACE, WE LAST SO EACH OTHER, HERE IS WHERE I LEFT HER" EVERYONE NODDED AT ME, IN UNDERSTANDING. "DOES ANYONE, RECOGNIZE THE OTHER SCENT, HE`S NO ONE I EVER MET" CARLISLE ASKED LOOKING AT ALL OF US.

"THEY DON`T RECOGNIZE IT CARLISLE" I SAID READING THEIR THOUGHTS "WE`LL HAVE TO TRACK HIM, THE SCENT IS FRESH"

THEN ALICE SHOWED UP "SHE´S ALIVE, IT´S ALL A COVER UP, SOMEONE FAKED HER DEATH" "SHOW ME" I SAID, BUT SHE HESITATED "EDWARD, YOU DON`T NEED TO" "SHOW ME" I CUT HER OF "FINE" AND SHE OPENED UP HER MIND TO ME.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP. 5**

**ALICE POV**

I WALKED UP THE STAIRS TO THE FRONT DOOR, AND KNOCKED TWICE, WHEN I HEARD FOOTSTEPS GETTING CLOSER, THE DOOR OPENED SLOWLY AND THERE WAS STANDING A BROKEN CHARLIE. "CHARLIE, WHATS GOING, I WAS IN PORT ANGELES AND DECIDED TO VISIT BELLA, BUT…" MY VOICE BROKE OF AT THE PAIN IN CHARLIES FACE AS I SAID HER NAME "WHERE IS SHE, WHAT HAPPENED, IS SHE OK?" "COME IN ALICE, I´LL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED"

CHARLIE WALKED ME TO THE KITCHEN, WHILE THE REST OF THE PEOPLE STAYED IN THE LIVING ROOM, THE HOUSE WAS FULL OF FLOWERS, AND EVERYONE IN TOWN WAS THERE, CRYING AN TALKIN ABOUT BELLA. I SAT ON A STOOL AND LOOKED AT CHARLIE, HIS GRIEVE BROKE MY HEART, I WAITED FOR HIM TO TALK. "WHEN YOU LEFT ALICE, WHEN… HE LEFT, BELLA WAS NOT THE SAME, AT FIRST SHE STAYED IN HER ROOM, NOT EATING, NOT TALKING FOR WEEKS, SHE HAD NIGHTMARES EVERY SINGLE DAY, AND SHE WOKED UP SCREAMING YOUR BROTHERS NAME, I DIDN`T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO I CALLED RENEE, SHE WAS GOING TO TAKE HER TO FLORIDA, BUT BELLA…" HE BROKE THERE AND TOOK A DEEP BREATH TO STEADY HIMSELF "SHE THREW A FIT, I´VE NEVER SEEN HER SO ANGRY AND HURT, AND SHE PROMISED TO GET BETTER, AFTER A FEW DAYS SHE STARTED TO ACT LIKE BEFORE, BUT I KNEW BETTER, SHE WENT TO SCHOOL, DID HER HOMEWORK, WENT TO WORK, BUT SHE WAS NOTHING BUT EMPTY, FOR 4 MONTHS I`BE SEEN NOTHING BUT MY SWEET INOCENT GIRL, HURTING, BECAUSE OF HIM" HE GOT CLEARLY ANGRY AT THIS "HE KILLED MY GIRL ALICE, YOUR BROTHER, HE KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL, SHE LOVED HIM AND HE LEFT HER LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING, IT KILLED HER, HE KILLED HER" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHARLIE? I DONT UNDERSTAND" I WAS GETTING ANGRIER BY THE MINUTE, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO KEEP CALM. "SHE COMMITED SUICIDE ALICE" HE YELLED AT ME "SHE DROVE HER TRUCK TO A CLIFF AND…" "NO, THAT´S IMPOSIBBLE SHE WOULDN´T HAVE" I SAID "I FOUND THIS HE SAID GIVING ME AN ENVELOPE I TOOK IT, AND SAW CHARLIES NAME WRITTEN WITH BELLAS MESSY HAND WRITTING AT THE FRONT OF IT, I OPENED THE LETTER AND STARTED READING.

_DAD_

_I KNOW THAT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME, I CAN`T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS ANYMORE, IT AINT LIVING AT ALL, I MISS HIM I SEE HIM IN MY DREAMS EVERY NIGHT, SAYING THOSE AWFUL THINGS._

_I JUST CAN´T TAKE IT ANYMORE._

_DON´T BE SAD ABOUT ME, CAUSE I´LL BE IN A BETTER PLACE NOW, A PLACE WHERE HE CAN´T HURT ME ANYMORE, WHERE I´LL BE HAPPY._

_LOVE_

_BELLA_

I DROPPED THE LETTER ON THE TABLE AND HUGED CHARLIE, "I´M SO SORRY CHARLIE" "ALICE, I DON´T WANT YOUR BROTHER HERE, HE´S NOT WELCOME" I TOOK A STEP BACK AND NODDED, AS I TURNED AROUND TO LEAVE CHARLIE GRABBED MY HAND "YOUR WHERE A GREAT FRIEND TO MY DAUGTHER" SHE LEFT THIS FOR YOU I TURN AROUND AND HE WAS HOLDING ANOTHER LETTER, I TOOK THE LETTER FROM HIM AND WALKED OUT OF HT HOUSE, TO MEET MY FAMILY.

**EDWARDS POV**

A GROWL ESCAPED MY LIPS, AS ALICES THOUGHTS RAN IN MY MIND, "I´M SORRY EDWARD I DIDN´T WANT YOU TO SEE THAT" "IT´S OK ALICE" I LOOKED AT HER SHE WAS HOLDING THE LETTER IN HER RIGHT HAND. "WHAT DOES IT SAY" ESME ASKED LOOKING AT THE LETTER TOO.

ALICE TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND OPENED IT

_ALICE_

_I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT SHE´S NOT DEATH, DON´T COME LOOKING FOR HER, CAUSE YOU´LL SEE NOTHING._

_SORRY FOR YOUR LOST_

_C._

"IT´S NOT HER, IT´S HER HAND WRITTING BUT, SHE DIDN´T WRITE THIS" ALICE SAID PASSING THE NOTE AROUND. "HE´S MESSING WITH MY POWER, THAT´S WHY I CAN´T SEE HER" I LOOKED AT HER "WE HAVE TO FIND HER, IF HE TOOK ALL THESE TROUBLE, TO MAKE EVERYBODY BELIEVES SHE IS DEAD, HE MUST HAVE A PLAN FOR HER" MY FAMILY NODDED AND WE STARTED TO RUN FOLLOWING THE VAMPIRES SCENT.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP. 6**

**BELLAS POV**

I WOKE UP, FEELING RESTED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS, I SLOWLY OPENED MY EYES AFRAID OF THE PAIN I WAS SURE TO COME ONCE I WAS FULLY AWAKE BUT WHEN I DID WHAT I SAW FROZE ME.

I WAS ON A PLANE, FIRST CLASS MAY I ADD, AND NEXT TO ME I FOUND THESE PAR OF BRIGHT CRIMSON EYES STARING AT ME. "GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL, HOW WAS YOUR SLEEP?" THE EVENTS OF THE PASS FEW HOURS HIT ME LIKE A TON OF BRICKS. "QUITE WELL ACTUALLY" HE LOOKED ME AMUSED AT MY SHOCKED EXPRETION. "YOU DID THAT, DIDN´T YOU?" IT WASN´T A QUESTION. "OF COURSE I DID, YOU SEEMED RESTLESS LAST NIGHT, SO I FIGURE A LITTLE HELP WOULDN´T HURT" HE SMILED AT MY "SO YOUR POWER IS TO MAKE GIRLS SLEEP SO YOU CAN KIDNAP THEM?" HE LAUGH AT MY WORDS "IT´S SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT, BEAUTIFUL" `BEAUTIFUL, HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL, WHATS WRONG WITH THIS VAMPIRE, WHY DIDN´T HE KILLED ME, WHY IS HE BEEN SO NICE TO ME, AND WHERE IS HE TAKING ME, AND MY QUESTIONS WASN´T MY BIGGER WORRY, WHY ON EARTH DO I FEEL SO COMFORTABLE AND SAFE WITH HIM´

I STARED AT HIM AND HE SMILED AGAIN, A BIG SINCERE SMILE "YOU SHOULDN´T WORRY ABOUT THAT KNOW" MY JAW DROPPED, DID HE JUST HEARD MY THOUGHTS? HE CHUCKLED "OK I GUESS YOU NEED EXPLANATION DON´T YOU" I NODDED, HE LEANED BACK ON HIS SEAT AN TOOK MY HAND "MY NAME IS CALEB, I´VE WALKED THIS EARTH FOR 280 YEARS, I HAVE MANY POWER ISABELLA I CAN MAKE ANY ANYONE SLEEP IF I WANT, I ALSO CONTROL WATER, I CAN´T READ MINDS, JUST YOURS, BUT THROUGH YOU I CAN HEAR THEM ALL" AT THIS MY BROWS FURROWED "I DON´T UNDERSTAND"

"ISABELLA, WE ALREADY MET, NOT IN THIS LIFE OF YOURS, BUT 200 YEARS BACK YOU WHERE A VAMPIRE BACK THEN BELLA, BUT NOT ANY VAMPIRE, YOU WHERE THE MOST POWERFULL AND BEAUTIFUL VAMPIRE EVER" "I WAS WHAT" "LOOK I KNOW THIS IS HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND, BUT IT´S ALL TRUE, WE WHERE MATES BELLA, AND WE WHERE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER" I TOOK A DEEP BREATH "OK LETS ASSUME I BELIEVE YOU, AND ALL THAT IS TRUE. HOW CAN I BE HUMAN NOW IF I WAS A VAMPIRE 2OO YEARS AGO?"

"THIS IS HARD FOR ME TO TELL YOU BUT, BELLA YOU WHERE KILLED TRYING TO SAVE MY LIFE" "SURE, AND EXPLAINS QUITE CLEARLY WHY I´M HERE RIGHT NOW" HE CHUCKLED AT THIS AND STROKE MY CHEEKS WITH HIS HANDS. "BELLA" HE WHISPERED "AS I SAID YOU WHERE A VERY POWERFUL VAMPIRE, BUT IF YOU DON´T BELIEVE ME, I CAN SHOW YOU, DO YOU WANT ME TOO?" I HESITATED FOR A BIT,HIS PROXIMITY CLOUDING MY MIND BUT NODDED AN THEN HE INCHED FORWARD HIS LIPS MILLIMETERS AWAY FROM MINE, I KNEW THIS WAS WRONG, HOW COULD I KISS ANOTHER GUY, ANOTHER VAMPIRE WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WITH EDWARD, BUT AT THE SAME TIME THIS FELT SO RIGHT, SO I CLOSED MY EYES, HE LIFTED MY CHIN "YOU DON´T KNOW HOW LONG I´VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS" AND WITH THAT HE PRESSED HIS COLD LIPS TO MINE,AND FLOOD OF IMAGES RAN IN MY HEAD.

_A GIRLS STOOD NEAR A POND, HER LONG MAHOGANY HAIR WAVING WITH THE WIND, A YOUNG MAN WALKING TO HER, AND THEN SHE TURNED AROUND, SHE WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, A VAMPIRE WITHOUT A DOUBT, HER READ IRISES SHIMMERING AS SHE HUGGED HIM AND KISSED HIM APASSIONATELY "CALEB, MY LOVE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" "WORKING, MY BEAUTIFUL ISABELLA YOU KNOW HOW DEMANDING THE VOLTURI IS" HE SAID KISSING HER LOVINGLY. _

_SUDDENLY TEN VAMPIRES APPEARED OT OF NOWHERE, AND A FIGHT BEGAN, THE GIRL WAS FIERCE AND GRACEFUL ALL AT THE SAME TIME, HER POWER WHERE AMAZING SHE FROZE A MALE VAMPIRE AND WITH A WAVE OF HER HAND FLAMES ENVELOPED HIM, SUDDENLY SHE FROZE TWO VAMPIRES HAD CALEB AND WHERE PINNING HIM DOWN TO A FIRE. "STOP" SHE SCREAMED "WHAT DO YOU WANT" "WE WANT YOU, OF COURSE, AS A REVENGE, YOUR FATHER WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET YOU BACK, AND YOU OF COURSE WILL BE A POWERFUL ASSET AGAINST HIM" "AND IF I SAY NO?" SHE ASKED ALREADY KNOWING THEIR ANSWER "WILL KILL YOUR MATE" SHE GROWLED AT THIS BUT LOOKED AT CALEB "MY LOVE EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, WE´LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, YOU KNOW ME, YOU KNOW I CAN COME BACK" AS HE READ HER THOUGHT HE SCREAMED "NO, BELLA PLEASE" SHE SMILED AT HIM AND SAID TO THE VAMPIRES "LET HIM GO, AN YOU´LL HAVE ME" THEY NODDED AND RELEASE CALEB "BELLA DON´T DO THIS" HE PLEADED "LOOK FOR ME MY LOVE, PROMISE ME YOU´LL ALWAYS LOOK FOR ME" "I PROMISED, I WOULD LOOK EVEN IF YOU DIDN´T ASKED ME TO" "NOW GO CALEB, I CAN´T DO THIS WITH YOU HERE, GO" HE HUGGED HER CLOSE AND KISSED HER "WE´LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU THAT" HE TOOK A STEP BACK AND RAN._

"_COME AND GET ME" SHE SCREAMED AT THE SIX REMAINING VAMPIRES, THEY LEAPED AT HER AND WHEN THEY TOUCHED HER, FIRE ENVELOPED THEM ALL. "LOOK FOR ME MY LOVE, I´LL BE BACK" WHERE HER LAST WORD AS THE FLAMES TOOK HER AND A BLUE LIGHTNING FLEW ACROSS HER EYES._

I GASPED FOR AIR AS CALEB PULLED BACK, A BRIGHT SMILE ACROSS HIS FACE I LOOKED AT HIM "EVERY THING YOU SAID IS TRUE?" HE NODDED "YOU ARE HER, YOU ARE MY ISABELLA, AND SOON WE´LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN" "I DON´T REMEMBER ANY OF IT, BUT SOME HOW I KNOW IS REAL" HE KISSED ME LIGHTLY ON THE CHEEK "AS SOON AS YOU´RE CHANGED, ALL THE MEMORIES WILL COME BACK TO YOU I PROMISE" I PULLED BACK A LITTLE "CAN YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW?" "WICH QUESTION BEAUTIFUL" "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME" "I´M TAKING YOU TO ITALY, TO MEET YOUR FATHER, IS TIME YOU TAKE YOUR PLACE AGAIN, AS OUR PRINCESS, AS MY MATE, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY AS ARO´S DAUHTER, I´M TAKING YOU TO VOLTERRA MY LOVE"

I TOOK HIS HAND IN MINE, AND SMILED AT HIM, `WHAT WILL EDWARD THINK OF THIS, WILL HE LOVE NOW THAT I WAS TO BECOME A VAMPIRE, WILL HE CARE´ AND THEN I REALIZE THAT NONE OF IT MATTERED, CAUSE I´LL NEVER SEE IM AGAIN HE LEFT ME, LEFT ME TO DIE, BY THE HAND OF A MAN, THAT NOW IS PROMISING ME ALL THAT I WISH HE WOULD HAVE. I LET ESCAPE A SINGLE TEAR THINKING OF MY LONG LOST LOVE "DON´T WORRY ABOUT HIM, BEAUTIFUL HE´LL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN" WITH THAT MY FAITH WAS SEALED CALEB WILL KEEP ME SAFE FOR ETERNITY, BUT HE´LL ALSO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY LOVE, THE ONE THAT HOLDS MY HEART EVEN IF HE DOESN´T WANT IT.

_CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON- TELL ME WH_AT YOU WANT, EDWARD AND BELLA BACK TOGETHER, OR HER STAYING WITH CALEB. AND ALSO WHA_T POWER DO YOU THINK SHE COULD GET APART FROM FIRE AND COMING BACK FROM THE DEATH._

_LOVE THE REVIEWS_


	7. Chapter 7

_OK, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT…_

**______**

**EDWARDS POV.**

WE TRACED THEIR SCENTS BACK TO AN HOTEL IN PORT ANGELES, THE THOUGHT OF MY BELLA, SCARED AND ALONE IN A HOTEL ROOM WITH A VAMPIRE, MADE MY STOMACH TWIST UNCONTROLLABL**Y.**

"**THEY WHERE HERE NOT LONG AGO, THE SCENT IS STILL FRESH" EMMET SAID LOOKING AROUND THE ROOM WHILE I LEANED ON THE DOOR FRAME, CLOSING MY EYES AND TAKING IN HER SCENT. **

"**WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING, WHE NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE HE TOOK HER" I SPATTED OUT, THIS TIME JASPER WAS THE ONE TO STOP ME "EDWARD WE NEED TO SEARCH THE ROOM, MAYBE HE LEFT SOMETHING BEHIND, THE FASTER WE DO, THE FASTER WE GO, UNDERSTOOD?" I NODDED MY HEAD AND ENTERED THE ROOM, HER SCENT WAS STRONG, BUT NOT UNBEARABLE, SHE WASN´T HURT, AT LEAST NOT WHILE SHE WAS IN THIS ROOM.**

**I WAS INMMERSE IN MY THOUGHTS OF BELLA, WHEN ALICE CALLED ME "EDWARD COME HERE, I´VE FOUND SOMETHING" AS I WALKED TO HER I NOTICED A LETTER PLACED ON THE BATHROOM DOOR WITH MINE ON IT.**

"**OPEN IT BROTHER" EMMET SPATTED OUT A I TOOK THE LETTER AND OPENED THE ENVELOPE. I STARTED TO READ IT OUT LOUD.**

**_EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_I DON'T KNOW WHAT PART OF DON´T FOLLOW YOU AND YOUR FAMILY DIDN´T UNDERSTAND._**

**_YOU´LL NEVER FIND HER, SHE IS MINE KNOW. YOU THREW HER AWAY REMEMBER, AND I FOUND HER. I WILL CHERRISH EVERY MOMENT WITH HER WITHOUT WASTING IT, AS YOU DID._**

**_YOUR STUPIDITY IS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS, IF YOU HAD STAYED WITH HER, THIS WOULDN´T HAVE HAPPENED._**

**_NOW THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT, I´M GONNA GIVE HER EVERY THING SHE ASKED FROM YOU._**

**_AND AFTER I DO, I´M GONNA MARRY HER AND MAKE HER MINE FOREVER, STOP LOOKING EDWARD, CAUSE YOU´LL ONLY MAKE ME KILL YOU INFRONT OF HER, AND DEATH IS NOT ENOUGH PUNISHMENT FOR THE PAIN YOU PUT HER THROW_**

**_GREATINGS_**

**_C._**

**I RIPPED THE LETTER TO SHREDS, `HOW DARE HE? NOT LOOK FOR HER, FOR MY BELLA, LEAVE HER WITH HIM, IS HE CRAZY?' I WAS TURNING TO RUN OUT THE DOOR WHEN CARLISLE PUT HIS HAND IN MY SHOULDER. **

"**SON YOU NEED TO STAY CALM, OTHERWISE, YOU´LL JUST GET YOURSELF AND BELLA INTO TROUBLE" I TOOK A DEEP AND UNNECESARRY BREATH AT THAT, A HUMAN HABIT I PICKED UP, DURING MY TIME WITH MY LOVE.**

"**YOU´RE RIGHT CARLISLE, WE HAVE TO THINK THIS OVER, WE HAVE TOO…" ALICES GASP FOR AIR CUT ME THERE.**

**JASPER RAN TO HER SIDE AND HELD HER CLOSE "ALICE WHATS WRONG WHAT DID YOU SEE" "NOTHING JASPER REALLY, I JUST SAW THE VOLTURY, SENDING AND INVITATION FOR US" **

"**INVITATION TO WHAT" ROSALIE ASKED "TO A REBIRTH, WHATEVER THAT IS" "OH MY GOD! WHEN IS THE INVITATION GOING TO ARRIVE ALICE?" CARLISLE ASKED VERY NERVOUS**

"**IN ABOUT A WEEK, WHY CARLISLE, WHAT IS A REBIRTH? WHY ARE YOU SO ANXIOUS ABOUT IT?" "I´M NOT EXACTLY SURE, BUT I´VE HEARD IT BEFORE DURING MY TIME IN VOLTERRA, IT´S AN OLD LEYEND, ABOUT A VAMPIRE KILLED HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO, THAT HAD THE POWER TO COME BACK FROM THE DEATH"**

"**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BELLA, CARLISLE, WE NEED TO KEEP LOOKING, INSTEAD OF LOOSING OUR TIME TALKING ABOUT AN OLD VAMPIRE LEYEND" I WALKED TO THE DOOR AGAIN WHEN ALICE FINALY SPOKE. "EDWARD I DON´T KNOW WHY, BUT I´M SURE THAT, THE ONLY WAY WHE ARE GOING TO FIND BELLA, IS LOOKING DEEPER INTO THIS REBIRTH LEYEND, I´M SURE OF IT"**

"**HOW COULD YOU BE SO SURE ALICE, IF YOU ARE BLIND RIGHT NOW, REMEMBER, YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOU CAN´T SEE A THING" I SCREAMED AT HER "I JUST KNOW EDWARD, TRUST ME PLEASE, YOU KNOW I WANT TO GET BELLA BACK AS BADDLY AS YOU DO, WE ALL DO, BUT RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE TO LOOK FOR, IS NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY GOOD, I KNOW I CAN´T SEE A THING RIGHT NOW, BUT…" SHE SAID SADDLY LOOKING DEEP INTO MY EYES "I´M SORRY ALICE, I SHOULDN´T HAVE SAID THAT, IT´S JUST THAT I´M WORRIED ABOUT HER, AND I FEEL THAT EVERY SECOND THAT PASSES IS TIME WASTED, PLEASE UNDERSTAND, ALL OF YOU, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR MATE WAS MISSING, HOW WOULD YOU SURVIVE KNOWING THE CHANCES OF FINDING HER OR HIM ALIVE ARE CLOSE TO NONE, HOW.." I TRAILED OFF NOT ABLE OF CONTINUING WITH MY THOUGHTS AS I FELT MY EYES BURNING WITH THE TEARS THAT I WOULD NEVER CRY.**

"**I UNDERSTAND MY SON, BUT, WE NEED TO DO BOTH, WE´LL DIVIDE, EMMET AND ALICE, WIIL STAY HERE WITH EDWARD TRACKING THE SCENT, ESME, ROSALIE, JASPER AND MYSELF, WILL RETURN TO THE HOUSE AND INVESTIGATE THIS LEYEND, IF ANYONE FOUNDS ANYTHING CALL AT ONCE AN THE OTHER TEAM WILL COME NO MATTER WHAT, UNDERSTOOD?" "YES" WE ALL COMPLIED.**

"**OK THEN LETS GO" I SAID RUNNING TO THE DOOR FOLLOWING THE SCENT THAT WOULD LEAD ME TO MY HEART, AS MY FAMILY RAN TO OUR HOUSE IN FORKS**

**WE FOLLOWED THE SCENT FOR ABOUT AN HOUR WHEN WE ARRIVED TO THE AIRPORT, I WAS SHOCKED, "I CAN´T SEE WHERE SHE TOOK HER" ALICE SAID STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME.**

"**OK WE NEED TO ASK ON THE AIRLINES IF ANYONE SO THEM, I MEAN, A VAMPIRE DOESN´T PASS UNNOTICED" EMMET SAID AS HE LOOKED AT ME "OK LETS GO" I SAID AS I STEPPED INTO THE AIRPORT.**

**WE CHEKED ALL THE NATIONAL FLIGHT AN WE FOUND NOTHING, I WAS SO ANGRY, SAD, ANXIOS ALL AT ONCES, THAT I BET JASPER WOULD HAVE GONNE CRAZY, SUDDENLY I FELT EMMETS HAND ON MY SHOULDER, "RELAX LITTLE BROTHER, WE WILL FIND HER"**

**SUDDENLY ALICE CALLED US FROM THE INTERNATIONAL FLIGHT BOOTH, "GUYS COME, NOW" , WE RAN TO HER, AND SHE LOOKED TO A YOUNG MAN STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTER, "PLEASE TELL THEM, WHAT YOU TOLD ME, PLEASE" **

"**OHH, MHH" HE SAID STARING INTO ALICES EYES "PLEASE" SHE BEGGED AGAIN "OK, LOOK A GUY TOOK A PLANE LIKE 6 HOURS AGO, I REMEMBER HIM, BECAUSE OF HIS EYES, THEY WHERE RED, AND THE GIRL THAT WAS WITH HIM, WAS DEEP ASLEEP IN HIS ARMS, I MEAN IS NOT SOMETHING YO SEE EVERYDAY" SUDDENLY A FELT FIRE RUNNING THROW MY VEINS, `WHAT DID HE DO TO HER, DID HE DRUG HER WAS SHE OK´ " WHERE WERE THEY GOING" I ASK AS NICELY AS I WAS CAPABLE AT THAT MOMENT "PLEASE" ALICE SAID AGAIN AT THE MAN WHO JUST NODDED, " THEY WHERE GOING TO SEATTLE, BUT ONLY AS A CONECTION, THE NEXT STOP IS ITALY, THEY WILL ARRIVE THERE, IN 6 OR SEVEN MORE HOURS"**

**I WAS ABOUT TO ASK THIS MAN ABOUT THE NEXT PLANE TO ITALY WHEN MY PHONE RANG, "EDWARD, YOU NEED TO GET HOME INMEDIATLY" I STARTED TO REPLY "CARLISLE, WE JUST FOUND WHERE THEY´RE HEADED, I´M…" CARLISLE CUT ME THERE "SON I KNOW WHERE THEY GOING TO, COME HOME KNOW ALL OF YOU, THERE´S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW NOW."**

**I COULDN´T THINK OF RETURNING HOME RIGHT NOW, BUT IF CARLISLE, HAD TOLD ME TO, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING BIG GOING ON, HE WOULDN´T DRAG ME AWAY FROM MY ONLY WAY TO FIND MY BELLA, IF HE DIDN´T HAVE A BETTER ALTERNATIVE. "OK CARLISLE WE ARE ON OUR WAY" **

**EMMET AND ALICE, LOOKED AT ME AND NODDED, AND WE STARTED TO RUN AGAIN…**

**_______________________**

**_SMALL CHAPTER I KNOW BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHOULD I MAKE THEM REALIZE EVERYTHING, OR SHOULD I PUT BELLA IN VOLTERRA AS JUST AN ACCIDENT, AN LET THEM FIGURE IT ALL OUT WHEN THE MOMENT CAME?_**

**_REVIEWS, REVIEWS PLEASE I LUV THEM…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_AS ALWAYS I DON´T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTER, BUT I CAN WISH… _

_OK, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT._

**CALEBS POV**

AS I DROVE MY WAY OUT OF ROME I REALIZED, LOOKING AT THE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMAN, SLEEPING SOUNDLESSLY ON THE PASSENGER SEAT, THAT 186 MILES, WAS ALL THAT KEEPT US FROM OUR DESTINY, JUST 186 MILES AND WE WOULD BE HOME.

VOLTERRA HAS BEEN MY PLACE OF RESIDENCE, EVER SINCE I LOST HER, BUT NOW HAVING HERE WITH ME, IT FELT ALMOST AS CENTURIES AGO, MY HOME, JUST ONE QUICK BITE, A COUPLE OF DAYS, AND SHE WILL BE BACK; MY ANGEL, MY MUSE, MY ISABELLA.

MY ONLY CONCERN IS THAT VAMPIRE, I KNOW HIS SISTER WONT BE ABLE TO FIND US IN TIME, AND ALL I NEED IS THAT, TIME TO CONVINCE HER OF MY LOVE, OF HER PAST AND OF HER FUTURE AS MY MATE, MY WIFE.

I KNOW I CAN´T HASTE THINGS, AFTER ALL IN THIS LIFE SHE ISN´T IN LOVE WITH ME, SHE LOVES THAT EXCUSE OF A VAMPIRE THAT CAN EVEN ACT UPON HIS INSTINTS, ABNORMAL THATS WHAT HE IS, A PEST NONETHELESS, THAT I´LL HAVE TO GET RID OF AS SOON, AS POSIBLE.

AS SUNKEN AS I WAS IN MY THOUGHTS, I DIDN´T REALICE WE WHERE ARRIVING TO THE DOOR OF OUR PERSONAL FORTRESS, VOLTERRA, ONLY A COUPLE MORE MINUTES, AND BELLA WOULD BE INTRODUCED TO THE WORLD SHE LEFT BEHIND.

AS I WAS GREATED, BY THE MEMBERS OF THE GUARD, THAT STARED AT MY ANGEL, INCREDULOUSLY, I PARKED THE CAR, AN OPENED HER DOOR, AS I CRADLE HER IN MY ARMS, I LOOKED AT THE CHIEF OF THE GUARD AFTON "NO ONE IS TO HARM THIS WOMAN, UNDERSTOOD" AFTON LOOKED AT ME IN DISBELIEVE. "BUT SIR, IT´S JUST A HUMAN" JUST A HUMAN HOW DARED HE, SPEAK OF HER IN THAT UN RESPECTFULL MANNER

"AFTON, ARE YOU FORGETTING WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO?" I SAID STARING FIERCELY AT HIM, HE TOOK A STEP BACK AND BOW HIS HEAD "NO MILORD, NOT AT ALL" I SMILED EVILY "GOOD, YOU DON´T WANT MASTER ARO TO FIND OUT, HOW YOU DISRESPECT MY ORDERS, DO YOU?"

"NO MILORD OF COURSE NOT" HE SAID AS HE SPUN AROUND FACING THE REST OF THE GUARD "NO ONE IS TO TOUCH, THIS WOMAN, THAT´S AN ORDER" "YES SIR" THEY SAID IN UNISON.

I WALKED THREW THE CASTLE UNTIL I REACHED MY QUARTERS AND AS THE GUARD OPENED THE DOOR I STEPPED IN, I SETTLED HER IN THE BED, AND KISSED HER FOREHEAD, THEN I TURNED AROUND TO THE DOOR, I CLOSED THE DOOR HASTLY AND LOOKED AT THE TWO GUARDS STANDING INFRONT OF IT "NO ONE IS TO ENTER THIS ROOM, BUT ME, OR MASTER ARO" THEY NODDED, AND I WALKED AWAY TO THE THRONE ROOM, LOOKING FOR ARO.

I HAD SOME EXPLAINING TO DO…

**CARLISLE POV**

I CAN´T BELIEVE I DIDN´T NOTICE BEFORE, ALL THE SIGNS WHERE THERE, HER PALE SKIN, HER MIND SHIELDING AWAY ANY INTRUSSION, I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING.

MY MIND WAS A ROLLER COASTER, AS I HELD MY BOOK, AND READ.

IF THESE IS TRUE, WE´´LL HAVE NOT A SINGLE VAMPIRE AGAINST US, BUT AN ENTIRE ARMY, THAT WE WOULD HAVE TO CROSS IF WE WANTED TO GET BELLA BACK.

I PACED IN MY OFFICE AS I WAITED FOR THE REST OF MY CHILDRES TO ARRIVE, ESME, JASPER AND ROSALIE, WHERE WAITING FOR THEM IN THE LIVING ROOM, WHILE I KEPT INVESTIGATIN IN MY BOOKS.

SUDDENLY I HEARD, MY WIFES VOICE "EDWARD, ALICE, EMMET, YOR FATHER WANTS TO MEET US ALL, AT HIS OFFICE" I WALKED TO MY DESK AN SEATED, LESS THAN A SECOND LATER EDWARD AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY WHERE STARING AT ME WATING FOR MY EXPLANATION.

"CARLISLE, WHATS GOING ON?, I WAS ABOUT TO CATCH A FLIGHT TO ITALY TO PURSUE BELLA" EDWARD VOICE WAS FULL OF ANGER.

"MY SON, I SHALL EXPLAIN, BUT FIRST I NEED YOU ALL TO HEAR A STORY" I WAS BLOCKING MY MIND, FROM HIM, I NEEDED TO TELL THIS WITHOUT HIM, CATCHING MY EVERY THOUGHT.

"WE DON´T HAVE TIME TO STORIES, BELLA IS IN DANGER, DON´T YOU SEE THAT?" EDWARDS CRUSSHING EXPRETION WAS DEVASTATING.

"YOU´LL UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING AS SOON, AS YOU LET ME EXPLAIN MY SON, AND YOU´LL SEE WHY THIS IS OF EXTREME IMPORTANCE" EDWARD NODDED AND THEY ALL WAITED FOR ME TO START THE TALE.

I TOOK AN UNNECESARY BREATH "HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO, THE ROMANIANS, WHERE THE RULLING CLASS OF OUR KIND, THEY WHERE VERY POWERFUL INDEED, BUT VERY ARROGANT, AND IN THAT LAYED THEIR FEEBLENESS, YOU ALL KNOW THAT THE VOLTURI, DETHRONED THEM, BUT WHAT YOU DON´T KNOW, ARE THE EVENTS THAT LEADDED TO THAT"

THEY ALL STARED AT ME "NO ONE KNOW EXACTLY, HOW THE VOLTURI WAS BORN, LEGENDS SAID, THAT CAIUS, MARCUS AND ARO, WHEE BITTEN BY THE SAME VAMPIRE, AND THAT WAS HE, WHO GAVE THEM THE POWER TO RULE OUR KIND, BUT NONE OF IT IS OF IMPORTANCE RIGHT KNOW. MARCUS AND CAIUS HAD NO PROBLEM, FORGETTING THEIR LIVES AS HUMANS BEING ALL ALONE IN THAT WORLD, BUT ARO WAS A DIFFERENT STORY, HE HAD A FAMILY; A WIF AND A NEWBORN DAUGHTER, THAT HE COULDN´T FORGET ABOUT, HE STRUGGLED WITH IT FOR EIGHTEEN YEAR, UNTIL HE RELENTED, HIS URGE TO SEE HIS FAMILY ONCE AGAIN, WHEN HE DID, WHAT HAPPENED, CHANGED THE HISTORY OF OUR KIND FOREVER."

I STARTED PASSING AGAIN LOST IN MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT.

"HIS WIFE WAS DEATH, AND HIS EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BEAUTIFULL DAUGHTER, WAS SICK AND COMPLETELY ALONE, SO HE DID, WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT OF A FATHER, HE CHANGED HER DAUGHTER"

EVERYBODY GASPED AT THIS "SHE WAS THE MOST BEATIFUL, AND POWERFULL, VAMPIRE THAT HAS EVER WALLKED THIS EARTH"

"SHE WAS?" ROSALIE ASKED I NODDED "LET ME FINISH ROSE, AND I´LL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS" SHE NODDED AND I CONTINUED "SHE HAD GREAT MANY POWERS, SHE CONTROLLED FIRE, SHE WAS THE MOST POWERFULL SHIELD AGAINST BOTH PHISICAL AND PSICOLOGICAL ATTACKS EVER KNOWN, AND LOTS OF OTHERS, BUT THE MOST IMPRESSIVE ONE, WAS THAT SHE COULD BRING BACK THE DEATH"

"THAT´S AWSOME MAN" EMMET SAID I JUST GLARED AT HIM "SORRY" HE MUMBLED "ANYWAY, FEW YEARS AFTER SHE WAS CHANGED SHE MET A MAN, A HUMAN, HER SINGER AND SHE BITE HIM, AND THEY BECAME THE MOST POWERFULL VAMPIRES EVER, HE HAD LOTS OF POWER OF HIS OWN; ALL, THE EXACT OPPOSITE FROM HERS AND APART FROM THAT THEY COULD HOLD EACH OTHER MEMORIES, THEY WHERE SO POWERFULL THAT ARO SEND THEM AND THEM ALONE TO DETHRONED THE ROMANIANS, AND THEY SUCCEDED WITHOUT MUCH EFFORT, BUT BY SUCCEDING, THEY SEALED THEIR FATES. HUNDREDS OF YEARS PAST, UNTIL 200 YEARS AGO THEY FOUND THEMSELVES OUT NUMBERED, AND SHE DIED, SACRIFICING HERSELF, TO SAVE HIS LIFE"

"BUT IF SHE COULD BRING BACK THE DEATH, WOULDN´T SHE BE ABLE TO BRING HIM BACK INSTEAD OF DYING HERSELF?" ALICES ASKED "RIGHT ON TARGET ALICE" I SAID AS I LOOKED AT HER "THEY WHERE BOTH INMUNE TO EACH OTHERS POWERS, AND SO SHE DIED, NOT BEFORE SHE PROMISED TO COME BACK, AND THERE´S WHERE THE PROPHECY WAS BORN"

I WALKED TO MY DESK AN GRABBED A BOOK, AND LOOKED AT MY SON

"_AND SHE SHALL REBORN A HUMAN, TRAPPED IN HER OLD BODY, WITHOUT A MEMORY OF HER PAST, HER BROWN EYES THE INFINITY POOLS OF HER SOUL AND MEMORIES; OUGHT TO LOOK FOR HER FOR TWO HUNDRED YEARS, HE´LL CROSS THE MASSES OF WATER. FALLING UPON HER SCENT AS HER MAHOGANY HAIR, WET IN TEARS OF PAIN, ALLURE HIM IN, AND SO WITH A BITE OF VENOMOUS MEMORIES, SHALL DIE TO LIVE AGAIN, AS A KINGS DAUGTHER, AS A WARLIKE GOD, AS HER FORMER SELF, AND WE WOULD BOW TO HER POWER ONCE AGAIND, THE POWER OF ISABELLA…_"

I CLOSED MY BOOK AND LOOKED AT MY CHILDREN, THEIR DISBELIEVE, CLEAR ON THEIR FACES. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US THAT, CLUMSY, DANGER MAGNET BELLA, IS THAT ISABELLA?" EMMET ASKED CLEARLY AMUSED.

"THAT CAN´T BE RIGHT, CARLISLE, THAT´S IMPOSSIBLE" EDWARD SAID HIS FACE CONTORTED AS MY WORDS HIT HIM "MY SON, THE INVITATION, THAT ALICE SAW, ARRIVING FOR US, INVITING US TO A REBIRTH, PROVES ME RIGHT, IT´S THE ONLY POSSIBILITY MY SON"

"NOOO!, THAT CAN´T BE, SHE… WE NEED TO SAVE HER CARLISLE, WE NEED TO GET HE BACK" I LOOKED AT MY FUMMING SON "I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT YOU MUST BE FEELING MY SON, BUT THE TRUTH IS, THAT SHE MUST ALREADY BE IN VOLTERRA, AND TO TAKE HER, WE WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT THE ENTIRE GUARD, AND THE FAMILY, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, WE WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT HIM, AND HE, MY SON IS IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT"

"I´M GOING CARLISLE I DON´T CARE…" I CUT HIM OFF "EDWARD YOUR DEATH, WILL BRING HER NO GOOD, WE HAVE TO DRAW UP A PLAN, AND WE´LL HAVE TO WAIT, TO THE CEREMONY, YOUR ONLY HOPE AT THIS POINT MY SON, IS FOR THE BONDS THAT YOU CREATE WITH HER, TO BE STRONGER THAN THE ONES, INFLICTED UPON HER" I RESTED MY HAND ON HIS SHOLDER AS MY SON BROKE DOWN.

HIS FATE, UNDECIDED AS HE WOULD NOT LIVE WITHOUT HER MATE, BUT NOT KNOWING IF SHE´LL TAKE HIM BACK, WE WOULD HAVE TO WAIT, TO SEE IF THESE EVENTS, WOULD GIVE US ANOTHER DAUGHTER TO ESME AND MYSELF, ANOTHER SISTER TO ALICE, ROSALIE, JASPER AND EMMET, AND A MATE TO MY TORMENTED SON; OR IF IT WILL TAKE ONE OF MY FAMILY LIVES INSTEAD…

WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT INDEED, BUT IN THE END IT WILL ALL HAPPEN IN VOLTERRA…

____

_OK SO THIS IS WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING, WHAT DO YOU THINK, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT,_

_REVIEW GUYS_

_P L E A S E_


	9. Chapter 9

_HERE IT IS, NEW CHAPTER, I´M STILL NOT SURE OF HOW WILL THINGS END UP, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLACE SHARE._

_AS ALWAYS I DON´T OWN TWILIGHT, BUT…. (SORRY LOST IN MY DREAMS)…_

**CALEBS POV.**

AS I WALKED TO THE THRONE ROOM, I THOUGHT OF ALL THE POSSIBILITIES, I HAD TO CONVINCE ARO, THAT THE GIRLS, THAT IN THIS VERY MOMENT, SLEEPS PEACEFULLY IN MY ROOM IS IN FACT, HIS LONG LOST DAUGHTER OR HE`LL HAVE HER KILLED FOR KNOWING ABOUT OUR KIND.

I`LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN VERY CLEARLY ABOUT MY INTENTIONS OF CHANING HER, AND HER JOINING US, AND ONCE HE STARTS DOUBTING, I´LL LET HIM SEE. MY ONLY TRUE OPTIONS IS TO MAKE HIM BELIEVE, CAUSE OTHERWISE, I´LL HAVE TO FIGHT OUR WAY OUT OF THIS CASTLE, OUT OF ITALY AND MOST LIKELY OUT OF THIS CONTINENT IN ORDER FOR ME TO SAVE HER.

SORT IN MY THOUGHT I WAS, THAT I DIDN´T REALIZE I WAS ALREADY IN FRONT OF HIM. "GREETINGS MY LORD" I SAID AS I BOW MY HEAD AT HIM.

"OHH, MY DEAR CALEB, YOU´VE CAUSED QUITE AN IMPACT AT YOUR ARRIVAL, CARE YOU TO EXPLAIN MY YOUNG ONE?" HE ASKED GESTURING WITH HIS HAND FOR ME TO TAKE A SEAT. AND I OBLIGED, I LOOKED AT HIM "MY LORD, MY EXPLANATION, WOULD BE MUCH BETTER COMPREHENDED, IF I WAS TO SHARE IT IN PRIVATE" I LOOKED AT THE GUARDS AS IF TO MAKE MY INTENTIONS CLEAR.

"OF COURSE MY SON" HE WAVED HIS GUARD AWAY, AS I STEPPED CLOSER TO HIM AN KNELT. "MY LORD, AT YOUR REQUEST, I WENT TO LOOK, FOR THE HUMAN THAT THE CULLENS TRUSTED WITH THEIR SECRET, AS I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE HER LIFE SOMETHING HAPPENED MY LORD, THAT HALTED MY ACTIONS"

"AND, MAY I ASKED, WHAT THAT WAS, MY SON?"

BUT OF COURSE MY LORD, IT CAME TO MY ATTENTION, THAT THE GIRL, WE SO EAGERLY TRIED TO DESTROY WAS NO OTHER, BUT MY REBORN LOVE, YOUR DAUGHTER, IN HUMAN FORM"

HE STOOD UP AT MY WORD, CLEARLY NOT BELIEVING, AND I CUT HIM OF, BEFORE HE COULD SPEAK "MY LORD, I BROUGHT THE GIRL HERE, IN ORDER FOR YOU TO MET HER AND SEE FOR YOURSELF, THAT MY WORDS ARE TRUE"

HE LOOKED AT ME INTENSELY "DO YOU CARE TO SHARE YOUR THOUGHT MY SON?" HE SAID AS HE REACHED FOR MY HAND, THIS WAS WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR, SO I STRETCHED MY HAND AND TOOK HIS FIRMLY.

MY EVERY THOUGHT, NOW A PART OF HIS, HE THEN WITHDRAW HIS HAND FROM MINE "THIS, NEED TOSEE FOR MYSELF, MY SON, BUT IF TRULY THIS CREATURE IS MY ISABELLA, IS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE, TO STAY ON HER GOOD SIDE"

**BELLAS POV**

I WOKE UP GASPING FOR AIR, AS MY NIGHTMARES FLOODED MY DREAMS, THE PAIN INTOLERABLE AS ALWAYS. THE SAME DREAM THAT HAS HUNTED ME SINCE THE DAY HE LEFT.

_IM RUNNING IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, SURROUNDED BY DARKNESS, CALLING HIS NAME, FALLING AND HURTING MYSELF, ALL I COULD SEE IS A DIM LIGHT FAR AWAY FROM ME, SO I KEEP RUNNING TOWARDS IT, AND WHEN I REACH THAT PARTICULAR SPOT MY ANGEL IS THERE._

_I TRY TO TOUCH HIM, BUT AS ALWAYS HE STEPS OUT OF MY GRASP, AND DISAPPEARS._

LOOKING AT MY SURROUNDING, I REALIZE THAT IM NOT ALONE, THERE ARE TWO MEN IN THE ROOM WITH ME, ONE THAT I RECOGNIZE AS CALEB, AND ANOTHER MAN, CLEARLY A VAMPIRE AS WELL, LOOKING TENDERLY AT ME.

"MY CHILD, MAY I APPROACH?" HE ASKED, I LOOKED AT CALEB WHO NODDED AT ME, "OF COURSE" I SAID AS POLITELY AS I COULD. HE SAT NEXT TO ME ON THE BED, "MY NAME IS ARO,I´M SURE THAT CALEB HAS EXPLAINED YOU THE REASON YOU WHERE TO BE BROUGHT HERE" I NODDED "HE SAID YOU WHERE MY FATHER" I SAID, STILL NOT COMPLETELY SURE.

"INDEED YOU ARE, ISABELLA AS HARD AS IT IS FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND, IT´S VERY CLEAR FOR US TO SEE" I NODDED AGAIN, RELAXING AS HE SEEMED WITH NO INTENTION OF KILLING ME.

"ISABELLA DO YOU UNDERSTAND, WHAT THIS MEANS?" I SWALLOWED HARD "CALEB SAID THAT I HAD TO BE CHANGED, FOR ALL THE MEMORIES OF THE PAST TO COME BACK TO ME" HE SMILED AND NODDED.

"YES MY CHILD, THAT'S ACCURATE, BUT HUMOR ME WITH MY NEXT REQUEST" I LOOKED AT CALEB FRIGHTENED, HE SMILED AT ME AND STEP CLOSER AND TOOK MY HAND IN HIS. "IT´S OK ISABELLA, HE MEANS YOU NO HARM" I SMILED BACK AT HIM, AND LOOKED AT ARO "YOUR CHANGE ISABELLA, CAN´T BE RUSHED, YOU ARE TO BE PREPARED FOR IT, ALL I ASK OF YOU IS ONE WEEK, FOR YOU TO BE TRAINED PROPERLY AND FOR US TO PREPARE THE REBIRTH CEREMONY"

"CEREMONY?" I ASKED CALEB SMILED AGAIN AND LOOKED STRAIGHT AT ME "MY LOVE, YOUR CHANGING IS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE FOR ALL OF OUR KIND, YOU ARE TO BE CHANGED IN FRONT OF ALL"

"BUT WHY, CAN IT BE SOMETHING PRIVATE" I CAN BELIEVE THAT I´M TALKING OF MY CHANGING IN TO A VAMPIRE AND STILL, MY BIGGEST CONCERN IS A PARTY. "ISABELLA" CALEB SPOKE AGAIN "THERE´S A REASON FOR IT TO BE SO, ONCE YOU RISE, YOU´LL TAKE THOSE POWERS THAT YOU WISH, AND TO DO SO, YOU´LL NEED TO HAVE GREAT VARIETY, YOU WOULDN´T WANT TO WALK THIS EARTH, WITH JUST A HAND FULL OF POWERS DO YOU?" I GAPED AT THIS "NO, OF COURSE NOT, WHO WOULD WANT SUCH A THING" I SAID SARCASTICLY, THEY BOTH CHUCKLED AT THIS.

"THEN IS SETTLED, THE INVITATION ARE TO BE SEND, THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS, AND YOUR REBIRTH IS TO BE SET 3 DAYS FROM SUNDAY" ARO SAID "WEEK AND A HALF?" SO SOON, AND I´LL BE A VAMPIRE AS I ALWAYS WANTED, BUT FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS. INSTEAD IF HAVING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY SOULMATE CHANGING ME, THESE VAMPIRES THAT THOUGHT OF ME AS LONG LOST RELATIVE WHERE GOING TO DO SO.

--

THREE DAYS FLEW BY ME, THERE WHERE SO MANY THINGS FOR ME TO LEARN AND SO LITTLE TIME; I NEEDED TO KNOW THE HISTORY OF THE VOLTURI, ALL OF THE GUARD MEMBERS, THEIR NAMES, AND THEIR WEAKNESSES, ALL THE COVENS AND THE NAMES OF THE MEMBERS, AND SO MUCH MORE.

JANE AND CHELSEA HELPED ME TRAIN MY BODY, TO PREPARE MYSELF FOR THE PAIN OF THE TRANSFORMATION, CAUSE I WAS EXPECTED TO ENDURE IT, WITHOUT EVEN SHOWING HOW BAD IT ACTUALLY HURTS; SO THEY CAUSED ME PAIN, NOT JANE, CAUSE HER POWERS DIDN´T WORK ON ME, BUY CHELSEA´S DID, AND JANE FED HER WITH POINTERS AS TO INFLICT ME THE GREATEST PAIN POSSIBLE, IT WAS EXCRUCIATING BUT AFTER A WHILE, I STARTED TO BLOCK THE PAIN FROM MY MIND.

I REALLY DIDN´T LIKE JANE BUT THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO, THE ONLY REASON SHE DIDN´T KILL ME, WAS ARO.

THE BEST PART OF IT WAS THAT IT KEPT MY MIND BUSY ENOUGH FOR ME NOT TO THINK OF EDWARD, WELL AT LEAST NOT THAT MUCH, AND CALEB WAS SO SWEET WITH ME, THAT I WAS ACTUALLY STARTING TO LIKE HIM IN A NONE FRIENDLY WAY. BUT STILL I ASKED HIM NOT TO KISS ME AGAIN, UNTIL AFTER I WAS CHANGED.

AT FIRST HE DIDN´T LIKE MY REQUEST, BUT HE LET ME HAVE MY WAY, MY ONLY REGRET WAS THAT HE WOULD NO LONGER BE ABLE TO SHOW ME OUR PAST MEMORIES, BUT WEN I TOLD HIM ABOUT THIS, HE LAUGH "BELLA, I CAN STILL SHOW YOU THE MEMORIES" "HOW? DIDN´T YOU NEED TO KISS ME FOR THAT" HE LAUGH SOME MORE, "SILLY BELLA, ALL I NEED IS TO TOUCH YOU" HE SAID CLEARLY AMUSED "THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME" I ASKED ANNOYED "BELLA, I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR 200 YEAR CAN YOU BLAME FOR LONGING TO KISS YOU" I BLUSHED AT HIS REMARK AND HE LOOKED AWAY.

"I HATE THAT" HE SAID LOOKING AT ME AGAIN "WHAT?" I ASKED. "YOUR BLUSHING, I HATE IT, IT MAKES ME WANT TO DRAIN YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW" HE SAID ANGRILY AT ME. I STOOD UP "I NEED TO GO" AND RAN AWAY, EVERYTHING WAS SO CONFUSING TO ME, IT REMINDED ME SO MUCH OF EDWARD BUT IN A WRONG WAY.

HE USED TO LOVE MY BLUSHING, AND ACTUALLY TRIED TO EMBARRASS ME SO I WOULD BLUSH, BU THEN AGAIN HE USED TO LOVE ME TO, AND HE LEFT ME ALONE TO ROT ON MY OWN.

I RAN TO MY BEDROOM AND CRIED UNTIL I FELT ASLEEP OUT OF TIREDNESS, THINKING OF MY LOVE, THINKING OF EDWARD.

--

_WHAT DO YOU THINK GUY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE CULLENS, THE ARRIVAL OF THE INVITATION, AND SEEING BELLA AFTER FOUR MONTHS._

_HOW DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD GO?_

_PREVIEW PLEASE_

_LUV TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST CALEB AND THE PLOT._

_-----------_

**EDWARDS POV**

I CURLED UP IN A BALL AN MY COUCH A ALWAYS, WAITING WAS AGONIZING, BUT NO MATTER WHAT MY HEART TOLD ME I KNEW CARLISLE WAS RIGHT. WE HAD TO WAIT, THERE WAS NO POINT ON GOING TO VOLTERRA AND FIGHT HER BACK, MOST LIKELY WE WOULD GET KILLED, BUT THE OPTIONS OF HER GETTING HURT IN THE PROCESS WAS SOMETHING I WASN´T READY TO ENDURE.

TODAY WAS SUNDAY, THE DAY THAT ALICE FOR SAW, THE INVITATION WOULD BE HERE AT ANY MOMENT. WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO. TAKE HER BY FORCE WAS CLEARLY NOT AN OPTION, WITH ALL THE VOLTURI GUARD THERE, AND MOST IMPORTANT WOULD SHE WANT TO BE SAVED.

SUDDENLY ALICE STORMED IN MY ROOM.

"EDWARD, THE LETTER WILL BE HERE, IN TWO MINUTES, THE FAMILY IS DOWN STAIRS, WAITING CARLISLE WANT YOU DOWN NOW" ALICE SAID, A DOWNCAST TONE ON HER VOICE.

I LOOKED UP AT HER AND SHE EXTENDED HER HAND TOWARDS MINE TO DRAG ME OF MY COUCH, AND THE SHE HUGED ME HARD. "WE WILL GET HER BACK, EDWARD, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. I JUST NODDED AND WALKED WITH HER TO MET THE REST OF THE FAMILY.

CARLISLE WALKED TO THE DOOR AND OPENED AS THE MAILMAN, WAS ABOUT TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR. "HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" ASKED CARLISLE TO A VERY SHOCKED MAN. " I HAVE A LETTER" THE MAN SAID GIVING IT TO CARLISLE. "THANK YOU" CARLISLE SAID.

HE CLOSED THE DOOR UNFODING THE ENVELOPE AND READ OUT LOUD.

_CULLEN COVEN_

_WE ARE THRILLED TO INFORM YOU, THAT A GRAND BALL, IS TO TAKE PLACE IN HONOR OF A CEREMONY EXPECTED FOR CENTURIES._

_IT IS AN HONOR TO INVITE YOU ALL TO THE REBIRTH CEREMONY ON JANUARY FIFTEEN._

_AS A LONG TRIP THIS MAY TURN OUT TO BE, I SUGGEST YOU MAKE ARRANGEMENTS TO BE OUT OF THE COUNTRY FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS._

_WILL EXPECT YOU TO ARRIVE THE DAY PRIOR TO THE CEREMONY, TO BE INTRODUCED TO OUR NEWEST MEMBER, YOUR ACCOMMODATIONS WHERE ALREADY TO BE HANDLED._

_ARO._

CARLISLE LOOKED UP AT US. "IT´S TIME, PACK EVERYTHING, WHERE LIVING IN AN HOUR."

"EVERYTHING IS ALREADY PACKED, I TOOK CARE OF IT" ALICE SAID. "THE PLANE TICKETS ARE READY TOO" EVERYBODY LOOKED AT HER.

"WHAT?, I KNEW YOU WOULD WANT TO GO ASAP" "IT´S OK ALICE, YOU DID THE RIGHT THING" CARLISLE STATED.

I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING BUT I COULDN´T FIND MY VOICE, NOR MY HEART FOR THAT MATTER, SO I JUST STOOD THERE IN SILENCE.

WE ARRIVED AT THE AIRPORT AND TO OUR ASTONISHMENT, WE WHEREN´T TRAVELING ON A COMMERCIAL FLIGHT, BUT A PRIVATE ONE. ALICE LOOKED AT US "WE NEEDED PRIVACY TO DISCUSE OUR COURSE OF ACTION" EVERYBODY NODDED AND TOOK OUR PLACES ON THE PLANE.

AS THE PLANE TOOK OF, AN OVERWHELMING SENSE OF DISTRESS FILLED ME, NOT ONLY WAS I GOING TO SEE BELLA AFTER 4 MONTHS, BUT I WAS TO FIGHT FOR HER, WITHOUT KNOWING IF HE WANTED TO BE FIGHT FOR, AFTER ALL I BROKE HER HEART, AND NOW I REALIZE HOW WRONG I WAS.

CARLISLE CALLED OUR ATTENTION "SHE´LL BE HEAVILY GUARDED, WE MAY NOT BE ABLE O GO NEAR HER, BUT THEN AGAIN IF WE PLAY THIS RIGHT MAYBE WE COULD GET EDWARD SOME TIME WITH HER, IF ANYONE HAS A CHANCE TO GET HER BACK IS HIM"

EVERYBODY LOOKED AT ME AND NODDED…

¡IT WAS GOING TO BE A LONG SIXTEEN HOUR FLIGHT!

**BELLAS POV**

I WOKE UP LIKE ALWAYS, MY BODY SORE TO THE CORE, THOSE TRAINING SESSIONS WITH LITTLE JANE AND CHELSEA, WHERE AWFUL, BUT I GOT A HOLD OF THEM REALLY FAST. CHELSEA WAS NICE WHEN SHE WASN´T HURTING ME, BUT JANE, WAS ANOTHER STORY, I REALLY DIDN´T LIKE AT ALL.

I WENT TO THE BATHROOM, AND TOOK A SHOWER TO GETY READY TO THE DAY, I WAS TAKING MY CLOTHES OUT OF THE CLOSET, WHEN I HEARD HIM. "YOU LOOK REALLY NICE IN THAT TOWEL" I JUMP AND TURNED AROUND SURPRISED. "CALEB, OH MY GOD, YOU SCARED ME"

"SORRY BEAUTIFUL, I WAS NEVER MY INTENTION" HE WALKED TO ME AND PUT HIS ARM ON MY BARE SHOULDER AS I CLUTCHED THE TOWEL TO MY WET BODY. "I REALLY CAN´T WAIT FOR YOU TO BE CHANGED, HE SAID AS HE LEANED AND KISSED ME LIGHTLY ON MY NECK. I IMMEDIATELY TOOK A STEP BACK.

"CALEB, STOP THAT PLEASE, YOU KNOW I DON´T LIKE THAT" HE TOOK A STEP BACK AND LOOKED AT ME ANNOYED "AFTER EVERYTHING, YOU STILL WISH IT WAS HIM, DON´T YOU?" I WALKED TO MY BED AND SAT ON THE EDGE. "CALEB, HE WAS REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME, I CAN´T JUST FORGET ABOUT HIM, I DON´T THINK I´LL BE ABLE TO" HE WALKED TO THE DOOR AND LOOKED AT ME WITH FIERCE EYES.

"YOU WILL, BELIEVE ME AFTER THE TRANSFORMATION YOU WONT REMEMBER HIM AT ALL" THAT'S IMPOSIBLE I THOUGHT "WHY ARE YOU SO SURE ABOUT THAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"BELLA, ON THE CEREMONY, BOTH ARO AND I ARE GOING TO BIT YOU, YOU´LL FORGET EVERYTHING, BUT THE MEMORIES PAST TO YOU BY OUR VENOM, SO DON´T WORRY, YOU´LL BE OVER HIM IN NO TIME, AND THEN YOU´LL BE MINE AGAIN"

WHAT! I WAS GOING TO FORGET EVERYTHING?, BUT I DON´T WANT TO FORGET, I DON'T WANT TO FORGET HIM, BUT STILL WHAT WAS THE POINT IN REMEMBERING IF HE DIDN´T LOVE ME ANYMORE.

I WAS ABOUT TO ARGUE, WHEN CALEB CUTTED ME OFF "KNOW GET READY BELLA, TODAY THE COVENS WILL START TO ARRIVE, AND YOU NEED TO BE ON YOUR BEST, ONCE EVERY SINGLE VAMPIRE IS HERE, WE WILL START THE CEREMONY" WITH THAT HE CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM.

I WAS EXTREMELY ANXIOUS, HE WAS GOING TO BE THERE, THEY ALL WHERE, BUT I KNEW WHAT I HAD TO DO, I WAS WELL TRAINED AFTER ALL.

I CALLED FOR HEIDI, I NEEDED HER TO GET ME READY, AND AS FAR AS I COULD SEE, SHE WAS THE BEST FOR THAT JOB. HEIDI ARRIVED TO MY ROOM SECONDS AFTER I CALLED HER NAME.

"HOW CAN I HELP YOU BELLA?" I SMILED AT HER "HEIDI I NEED TO GET READY, AND I THOUGHT THAT SINCE YOU´VE ASKED ME A LOT OF TIMES IF I WANTED A MAKE OVER" I TRAILED AWAY, I REALLY WASN´T SURE IF IT WAS A GOOD IDEA.

"YOU WANT ME TO PLAY DRESS UP WITH YOU?" SHE SMILED WARMLY AT ME " YES HEIDI PLEASE" SHE LAUGHED THEN, TOOK A GOOD LOOK AT ME " DON´T WORRY BELLA, EVERYONE IS GOING TO DROP DEAD **(NO PUN INTENDEED) **WHEN THEY SEE YOU" WE BOTH LAUGH AT THAT.

--

WHEN I LOOKED AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR WHAT I SAW LEFT ME BREATHLESS, I LOOKED BEAUTIFUL, MY HAIR, WAS UP ON AN ELABORATE PONYTAIL THAT CROSSED OVER MY RIGHT SHOULDER. MY MAKE UP WAS LOVELY, I LOOKED BEAUTIFUL.

THE DRESS WHERE TO MUCH FOR MY TASTE, IT WAS A BLACK AND RED SILK DRESS THAT WENT ALL THE WAY TO THE GROUND, BUT IT WAS CUT OPEN FROM MY WAIST DOWN ON MY THIGH, AND THAT WITHOUT MENTIONING THE LACK OF FABRIC ON MU SHOULDERS AND MY BACK, AND THE CLEAVAGE WAS MAKING ME REALLY NERVOUS, IT WENT DOWN TO MY BELLY BOTTOM.

ALL IN ALL I LOOKED READY TO KILL, I WAS SURE THAT CALEB WOULD APROVE THE OUTFIT BUT I WASN´T SURE I DID.

"DON´T WORRY, BELLA HE WILL LOVE THAT OUTFIT" HEIDI SAID. "I KNOW, CALEB ALWAYS DO" SHE LAUGHED HARD. "I WASN´T TALKING ABOUT CALEB, I WAS TALKING ABOUT EDWARD" I TURNED TO LOOK AT HER " OH BELLA, I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HIM, SO DON´T TRY TO DENNY THAT YOU DO" A TEAR RAN THROUGH MY FACE.

"LOOK, HE IS GOING TO BE HERE TONIGHT, SO YOU SHOULD PREPARE YOURSELF, IF YOU WANT HIM TO THINK THAT YOU ARE OVER HIM"

I KNEW SHE WAS RIGHT, BUT STILL THE PAIN WAS UNBEARABLE, JUST THE THOUGHT OF HIM, BROKE ME DOWN TO MY KNEES, AND I HATTED THAT, BUT NEVER HIM. I HATTED THE FACT THAT HE DIDN´T LOVE ME ANYMORE, BUT I LOVED HIM STILL.

I JUST NODDED AT HER, WHEN A KNOCK ON THE DOOR STARTLED ME, "BELLA" CALEB VOICE CALLED FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR "IT´S TIME, ARO HAS SENDED FOR YOU"

I SMILED AT HEIDI AND OPENED THE DOOR, CALEB SMILED AT ME, AND TOOK MY HAND, "YOU LOOK BEATIFULL BELLA, I CAN´T WAIT FOR YOU TO BE CHANGED, SO I CAN MAKE YOU MINE FOR ETERNITY"

AND THEN WE WHERE OF TO THE THRONE ROOM, AS WE GOT CLOSER I COULD HEAR PEOPLE TALKING, BUT I COULDN´T FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY WERE SAYING. WHEN WE GOT TO THE DOOR, MY STOMACH JUMPED, AS I FINALLY HEARD WHAT WAS GOING ON INSIDE. I HEARD ARO´S VOICE.

"AND KNOW, I´M PROUD TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, TO THE PRINCESS OF THE VOLTURI, MY DAUGHTER ISABELLA.

CALEB LOOKED AT ME AND SMILED AS I TOOK A DEEP BREATH, THE DOORS TO THE THRONE ROOM WHERE BEING OPENED, AT THAT WE BOTH TOOK A STEP FORWARD.

_

* * *

_

_I KNOW IT WAS REALLY QUICK AND KIND OF BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE _

_PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE _

_SHOULD BELLA STAY WITH CALEB OR EDWARD?_

_REVIEW REVIEW _

_HELP ME DECIDE._


	11. Chapter 11

_I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTER, BUT A GIRL CAN ALWAYS DREAM._

**EDWARDS POV**

WE WHERE FINALLY AT THE VOLTURI CASTLE, AFTER ALL THIS TIME I WAS ABOUT TO BE REUNITED TO MY ANGEL, MY LOVE. BUT WILL SHE TAKE ME BACK.

I CAN DESCRIBE THE ANXIETY I WAS FILLING AT THE MOMENT, "EDWARD CALM DOWN, I´M ABOUT TO FLEE PLEASE" JASPER SAID AS A WAVE OF CALMNESS WASH THROW ME.

"THANKS" WAS ALL I WAS ABLE TO SAY. AS WE ENTER THE MAIN CHAMBER, I NOTICE THE ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF VAMPIRES GATHER HERE.

THEY ALL LOOK NERVOUS, AND THEY SHOULD, IT WASN´T NORMAL TO HAVE SO MANY VAMPIRES TOGETHER ALL HELL COULD BRAKE LOSS. BUT NO ONE DARE TO SAY NO TO AN INVITATION FROM THE VOLTURI.

I WAS TAKEN FROM MY THOUGHTS WHEN ARO, MARCUS AND CAIUS ENTER THE HALL.

"MY FRIENDS, WELCOME" ARO SAID STANDING IN FRONT OF US ALL.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GATHER HERE, TO WITNESS THE REVIVAL OF THE STRONGEST CREATURE YOU HAVE EVER TO MET, ONE THAT WILL BRING BALANCE TO BOTH OURS AND THE HUMAN WORLD. SAID THAT, I´LL ASK SOMETHING OF YOU ALL, YOU ARE NOT TO APPROACH TO THIS CREATURE, BUT AT HER REQUEST, AND YOU ALL ARE TO SHOW HER THE RESPECT, SHE DESERVES. SO WITHOUT FURTHER INTRODUCTION HERE I PRESENT YOU THE ONE THAT WILL TAKE THE VOLTURI TO THE HIGHEST GLORY EVER OBTAINED" HE PAUSED AT THIS AND LOOKED AT THE DOOR NEXT TO HIM.

"AND KNOW, I´M PROUD TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, TO THE PRINCESS OF THE VOLTURI, MY DAUGHTER ISABELLA"

EVERYONE WAS SILENT, BUT THERE THOUGHT WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE, AS A MALE VAMPIRE WALKED TO ARO, WITH A SMALL GIRL BY HIS SIDE, HER SCENT FILLED ME UP, IN THE MOMENT THE DOOR WAS OPENED, MY BELLA.

THE MALE VAMPIRE, TOOK BELLA'S HAND AND KISSED IT, HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY BELLA, I WAS ABOUT TO POUNCE WHEN ALICE TOOK MY HAND. I KNEW I HAD TO KEEP CALM BUT THIS WAS GETTING TO BE TOO MUCH.

ARO TOOK BELLA'S HAND THEN AND TURNED HER TO FACE US ALL, SHE LOOKED ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, HER FACE, HER BODY, HOW DID ANYONE MANAGED TO MAKE HER WEAR THAT. I SO A FLASH OF FRIGHT ON HER FACE, BUT THEN SHE DID SOMETHING I WASN´T PREPARE TOO.

SHE TOOK SEVERAL STEPS AWAY FROM ARO AND TO THE CROWD OF HUNGRY VAMPIRES, I WAS ABOUT TO JUMP AND PROTECT HER, WHEN I NOTICED CHELSEA, JANE AND HEIDI STANDING NEXT TO HER, AND THEN SHE SPOKE.

"WELCOME MY FRIENDS, IT IS AN HONOR TO FINALLY MEET YOU, I HOPE YOUR ACCOMMODATIONS ARE SUFFICE." SHE SMILED AND TURNED AROUND, AND THEN IT HAPPENED.

BLOOD LUST WAS SOMETHING NOMADS, WASN`T USED TO IGNORE, AND SO TWO OF THEM JUMPED AT HER AS SHE TURNED. NO ONE EXPECTED WHAT HAPPENED IN A BLINK OF A VAMPIRE EYE, BOTH VAMPIRES WHERE ON THE FLOOR WRITHING IN PAIN.

JANE WAS OVER ONE OF THEM AND CHELSEA WAS OVER THE OTHER, BELLA TURNED AROUND AND SMILED EVILLY AT THEM, AND KNEEL IN FRONT OF THEM "THAT WAS A POOR CHOICE FOR BOTH OF YOU" SHE STANDED UP AND WALKED UP TO ARO.

"MY DAUGHTER, WHAT IS YOUR INTENTION REGARDING THE ONES THAT OFFENDED YOU?" HE ASKED HER AS SHE TOUCHED HIS HAND. SHE SMILED AT HIM"MY LORD ARO, SUCH EVENTS ARE NOT TO BE OVERLOOKED, BY OUR LAWS ALL INFRACTIONS MUST BE PUNISHED" ARO LOOKED AT THE CROWD AGAIN "INDEED MY DAUGHTER, ANY SUGGESTION AS WHAT SHOULD BE THE PUNISHMENT?"

THE MALE VAMPIRE THAT ESCORTED HER IN THE ROOM, TOOK A STEP CLOSER TO HER, AND GRABBED HER BY THE HIPS, SHE LEANED BACK AND HE WHISPER SOMETHING TO HER, TO LOW FOR ANYONE TO HEAR.

SHE SMILED WARMLY AT HIM AND THEN LOOKED AT THE CROWD, LIKE SHE WAS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE, THEN HER EYES LANDED IN MY FAMILY AND THEN ON MYSELF, HER SMILE STAMMER A LITTLE BUT HER EYES SHOWED NOTHING BUT ANGER.

"THEY ARE TO BE KILLED, MY LORD AND SO DOES ANYONE, THAT ATTEMPTS TO GET ON MY NERVES" SHE SAID WITH AN ACIDIC VOICE, WITHOUT TAKING HER EYES OF ME

BELLA NODDED TO JANE AND CHELSEA AND SOON AFTER A FIRE WAS SET ON THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND THE SMELL OF INCENSE FILLED THE ROOM.

JANE AND CHELSEA WALKED BACK TO BELLA AND STOOD NEXT TO HER. "MY LORD, MY APOLOGIES, I HAVEN´T LET THEM KNOW OF THE CHANGES ON THE GUARD" BELA SAID "INDEED MY DAUGHTER, PLEASE DO SO"

BELLA TOOK A STEP FORWARD AND LOOKED EYES WITH ME "FROM THIS MOMENT ON, EVERY FEMALE VAMPIRE ON THE GUARD, RESPONDS TO MY ORDERS AND TO MY ORDERS ONLY, SO TO GET TO ME, YOU MUST GET THREW THEM"

"BEAUTIFUL", THE MALE VAMPIRE CALLED "THAT WARNING WAS TO BE SAID, BEFORE YOU HAD TO KILL ANYONE" HE SAID LAUGHING "OOPS" WAS ALL SHE SAID BEFORE, ALL THE VOLTURI STARTED TO LAUGH HARD.

AS I SAW HER, I NOTICED ALL THE CHANGES ON MY BELLA, SHE WAS THINNER, PALER, HER EYES SHOWED NO EMOTION, JUST LIKE HER SMILE, THE BAGS UNDER HER EYES WHERE A DARK PURPLE.

"MY DAUGHTER, DO YOU WISH TO MEET THE COVENS, BEFORE THE CEREMONY?" SHE LOOKED AT ME AND NODDED, THEN LOOKED BACK AT ARO "YES MY LORD, IT WOULD BE MY HONOR." SHE WALKED TO A LONELY SEAT STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM, WHILE CHELSEA, HEIDI, JANE AND RENATA ESCORTED HER.

"ISABELLA IS TO CALL YOU AND YOU, SHALL ATTEND TO HER CALL, KNEEL AND ANSWER AS MANY QUESTIONS AS SHE HAS" THE MALE VAMPIRE SPOKE AGAIN "CALEB, IM SURE THEY ALL KNOW HOW TO TREAT ME NOW, THERE´S NO NEED FOR YOU TO REMIND THEM" SHE GRIN AT HIM.

AND SO THE PROCESSION STARTED, SHE CALLED ALL THE NOMADS FIRST, AND THEN ALL THE COVENS, BUT NOT OURS, NEVER OURS, UNTIL SHE HAD NO MORE CHOICE.

**BELLAS POV.**

AS ARO CALLED ME INTO THE CHAMBER, MY MIND WAS WORKING OVERTIME, REMEMBERING ALL THE THINGS I NEEDED TO DO, CAUSE ONCE I CROSS THE DOOR THERE WAS NO GOING BACK.

CALEB WALKED ME TO ARO, TO MAKE ME FEEL SECURE I SUPPOSE, ARO TOOK MY HAND AND MADE ME TURN TU FACE THE CROWD, I WAS FROZE WITH FEAR BUT I MANAGED TO TAKE A FEW STEPS FORWARD "WELCOME MY FRIENDS, IT IS AN HONOR TO FINALLY MEET YOU, I HOPE YOUR ACCOMMODATIONS ARE SUFFICE."

I TURNED AROUND TO GO BACK TO CALEB, WHEN I HEARD SCREAMING, AND I SAW JANE AND CHELSEA HOVERING OVER TO MALE VAMPIRES, MY BRAIN HAD NO PROBLEM FIGURING OUT WHAT HAPPENED.

I SUDDENLY REMEMBERED AROS INSTRUCTIONS I HAD TO MAKE THEM FEAR ME, WHILE BEING HUMAN, SO WHEN I BECOME A VAMPIRE THEY WOULD BE TERRIFIED OF ME. I KNELLED IN FRONT OF THE TWO MEN AS THEY SCREAMED AND SMILED AT THEM AS EVILLY AS I COULD "THAT WAS A POOR CHOICE FOR BOTH OF YOU"

I WALKED BACK TO ARO, AND PUT MY HAND OVER HIS, HE ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH DOES MEN, AND I COULDN´T BELIEVE MYSELF, I KNEW WHAT I HAD TO DO, BUT STILL I DIDN´T LIKE IT, AFTER ALL THEY DID NOTHING BUT TO FOLLOW HIS INSTINCTS.

ALL OF THIS WAS AROS PLAN, HE KNEW THAT SOME VAMPIRES WHERE GOING TO TRY TO FEED ON ME, AND MY ACTIONS WOULD PROVE MY POWER TO THE REST OF OUR KIND. "MY LORD ARO, SUCH EVENTS ARE NOT TO BE OVERLOOKED, BY OUR LAWS ALL INFRACTIONS MUST BE PUNISHED"

ARO ASKED ME WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT WOULD I LIKE TO INFLICT, AND I WAS ABOUT TO REPLAY WHEN I FELT CALEB´S HAND ON MY HIPS, I LEANED BACK ON HIM, KNOWING THAT HE WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING BUT WHAT HE SAID I NEVER EXPECTED, "THE CULLEN ARE HERE BELLA, SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE, SHOW HIM WHAT HE DID TO YOU" I SMILED.

SCANNING THE ROOM AS QUICKLY AS I COULD I FOUND THE ONE´S I THOUGHT OF AS FAMILY, THE ONES THAT ABANDONED ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE, AND THEN I SAW HIM, LOOKING INTO HIS EYES, I FELT ALL THE PAIN RETURNING TO MY BODY, BUT I HAD TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS CHARADE, SO I STARED AT HIM "THEY ARE TO BE KILLED, MY LORD AND SO DOES ANYONE, THAT ATTEMPTS TO GET ON MY NERVES"

JANE AND CHELSEA DID AS I SAID, AND THEN I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO. "MY LORD, MY APOLOGIES, I HAVEN´T LET THEM KNOW OF THE CHANGES ON THE GUARD" ARO LOOKED AT ME QUITE AMUSED "INDEED MY DAUGHTER, PLEASE DO SOO"

I TOOK A STEP FORWARD AND LOOKED EYES WITH EDWARD AGAIN, I COULDN´T HELP IT, I MISSED HIM, MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD AND HAVING HIM SO NEAR, WAS OVERPOWERING, BUT I HAS TO KEEP AROS PLAN "FROM THIS MOMENT ON, EVERY FEMALE VAMPIRE ON THE GUARD, RESPONDS TO MY ORDERS AND TO MY ORDERS ONLY, SO TO GET TO ME, YOU MUST GET THREW THEM"

THEN I HEARD CALEB'S VOICE "BEAUTIFUL, THAT WARNING WAS TO BE SAID, BEFORE YOU HAD TO KILL ANYONE" "OOPS" WAS ALL I SAID AN EVERY VOLTURI MEMBER SHOOK WITH LAUGHTER

"MY DAUGHTER, DO YOU WISH TO MEET THE COVENS, BEFORE THE CEREMONY?" I NODDED STILL LOST IN EDWARDS EYES, THEN LOOKED BACK AT ARO "YES MY LORD, IT WOULD BE MY HONOR." I WALKED TO MY SEAT WITH MY GUARD ESCORTING ME CLOSE.

"ISABELLA IS TO CALL YOU AND YOU, SHALL ATTEND TO HER CALL, KNEEL AND ANSWER AS MANY QUESTIONS AS SHE HAS" CALEBS VOICE ECHO IN THE CHAMBER "CALEB, IM SURE THEY ALL KNOW HOW TO TREAT ME NOW, THERE´S NO NEED FOR YOU TO REMIND THEM" I SMILED AT HIM

I CALLED THE NOMADS, ASKING ALL THE QUESTIONS ABOUT THEIR POWERS, BOTH ARO AND CALEB INSTRUCTED ME TO, THEN I STARTED TO CALL THE COVENS I WAS DELAYING THE INEVITABLE I KNEW, BUT I DIDN´T FELT READY T FACE HIM, I WAS SURE THAT HEARING HIS VOICE WAS GOING TO BE TO MUCH. BUT I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE. "CULLEN COVEN, COME HERE" JANE CALLED THEM.

I LOOKED DOWN AT MY HANDS, PREPARING MYSELF, FOR WHAT WAS COMING, I WAS MEETING HIM AGAIN, AFTER HE BROKE MY HEART, AFTER HE LET ME TO ROT ALONE, AFTER HE BROKE ALL HIS PROMISES, I WAS ABOUT TO FACE HIM, AND MY BIGGEST FEAR, WAS THAT, THERE WAS NO ANGER RUSHING THREW ME, BUT LOVE, A LOVE THAT HE DIDN´T FEEL TOWARDS ME.

I TOOK A REALLY DEEP BREATH AND RAISED MY EYES…

_WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS DID YOU LIKED IT,_

_WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, KEEP REVIEWING, _

_SO FAR EDWARD IS BEATING CALEB, O V_OTE ON YOUR FAVORITE.

_XOXO_


	12. Chapter 12

_OK, NEXT CHAPTER IS UP, HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES, OHH LUCKY GIRL…_

**EDWARDS POV**

WE WALKED TO HER AN KNEEL, I TRIED TO LOOK AT HER IN THE EYE, BUT SHE LOOKED AWAY, I BEEN LONGING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG NOW.

I DON´T KNOW HOW I WAS ABLE TO CONVINCE MY SELF OF LEAVING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE, SURE AS HELL SHE WASN´T SAFER NOW. THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT, AND FOR THE LOOKS OF HER SHE KNEW THAT TO.

I SO HER STRUGGLE WITH HERSELF FOR A MOMENT AND THE SHE STARED AT ME, HE EYES, DOES CHOCOLATE POOLS THAT SHOWED ME HER EVERY THOUGHT FULL, OF PAIN, DECEPTION, SORROW, GRIEF, SO MANY EMOTIONS THAT I WASN´T EVEN CERTAIN, THAT I SAW THEM ON THE FIRST PLACE, AND THEN MY ANGEL SPOKE

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU ALL TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS, I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT YOU" SHE TURNED TO MY PARENT "ESME, CARLISLE SO NICE TO SEE YOU" A SOFT AND SAD SMILE ACROSS HER LIPS. "NICE TO SEE YOU TO BELLA, WE´VE MISSED YOU GREATLY" CARLISLE SAID.

MY SIBLINGS AND I, STARED SILENT AT THE COLD EXCHANGE BETWEEN MY SWEET BELLA AND OUR PARENTAL FIGURES, ESME'S SADNESS WAS EVIDENT, BUT SO WAS BELLA´S HURT.

SHE GREETED ROSALIE AND JASPER AS IF THEY WHERE STRANGER TO HER, AFTER ALL THEY WHERE LESS ATTACHED TO HER, I KNEW THAT JASPER LIKED BELLA, BUT HE NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO SHOW HER THAT, AND ROSALIE WELL SHE WAS ROSALIE.

THEN HER FACE FELL A LITTLE WHEN SHE LAID EYES ON ALICE AND EMMET "OH BUT IF YOU´RE NOT OTHERS BUT MY LONG LOST BROTHER AND SISTER" "BELLA PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO US, WE NEVER WANTED…" "BUT BELLS…" "SAVE IT" BELLA SAID CUTTING ALICE AND EMMET OFF. "THERE´S NOTHING TO BE SAID, YOU BOTH ABANDONED ME, WITHOUT EVEN A GOODBYE, AT LEAST YOU`RE BROTHER HERE" SHE SAID ACKNOWLEDGING ME "HAD THE GUTS, TO TELL ME HOW HE REALLY FELT, BEFORE HE LEFT, BUT BOTH OF YOU JUST DISAPPEARED"

THEN MY BELLA LOOKED AT ME, FOR A SECOND THERE I SAW THE SAME LONGING I FELT, AND FEAR. MY ANGEL FEARED ME, BUT I DESERVED AFTER ALL I HAD, HURT HER. NEEDED TO APOLOGIZE, TO CONFESS THE TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES I TOLD HER ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO.

"BELLA, I AM SO SORRY" "FOR WHAT?" SHE SAID COLDLY, "YOU DON´T HAVE TO, YOU LEFT CAUSE YOU DIDN´T LOVE ME; THAT, YOU MADE VERY CLEAR, THERE´S NOTHING FOR YOU TO BE SORRY ABOUT" HE THOUGHT I DIDN´T LOVE HER, HOW COULD SHE, AFTER EVERY TIME I PROBED MY LOVE TO HER, DID I HURT HER SO, THAT SHE CAN´T SEE PAST THE ONE TIME I TOLD HER WRONG.

SHE SEEMED SO HURT, AND SO ANGRY AT ME, "BELLA PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN" "EXPLAIN WHAT EDWARD, THAT YOU NEVER LOVED ME, THAT I WAS NOTHING BUT A GAME TO YOU, THAT YOU GOT BORED AND LEFT" SHE WAS DEFINITIVELY ANGRY AT ME.

"ISABELLA" A DEEP VOICE ECO THREW THE ROOM "ARE YOU FINISHED?" BELLA LOOKED AT ME BRIEFLY BEFORE ANSWERING "DON´T BE EAGER CALEB, I´LL BE BY YOUR SIDE IN A MINUTE" I LOOKED AT HER AND SHE LEAN FORWARD TOUCHING HER SOFT CHEEK TO MINE "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO HAVE THIS DISCUSSION, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALL IN PRIVATE, MET ME IN MY ROOM, AT MIDNIGHT"

SHE STOOD UP, AND WALKED TO HER GUARD, THEY ALL NODDED AT HER, AND THEN SHE WALKED AWAY, TO MET CALEB AND ARO.

THE NIGHT WAS COMING TO AN END, MY FAMILY AND I STOOD IN THE ROOM WONDERING WHAT WAS IT THAT BELLA WANTED TO TELL US, AND SUDDENLY HEIDI WAS IN FRONT OF ME.

"BELLA WANT´S TO MET YOU LATE TONIGHT, I´LL SHOW YOU TO HER ROOM LATER, SO DON´T KEEP ME OUT OF SIGHT CAUSE SURE AS HELL, I WONT COME BACK AND LOOK FOR YOU" I STARED AT HER "WHAT´S YOUR PROBLEM" SHE GLARED AT ME "YOU ARE" SHE SAID "WHY" I ASKED HER "WHAT YOU DID TO HER, WHAT YOU DO TO HER STILL, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU HAD HER SHE WAS HAPPY, AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE IS FACING ETERNITY, WITH A MONSTER BY FATHER, AND A KILLER BY MATE, ALL THANKS TO YOU, THAT´S MY PROBLEM" THEN SHE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED TO BELLA´S SIDE ONCE MORE.

I TRIED TO HEAR ER THOUGHT AND THAT´S WHEN I NOTICED, THAT I HAVEN´T HEARD A SINGLE THOUGHT IN ALL NIGHT, SOMEONE WAS BLOCKING MY POWER BUT WHO?, I SEARCHED THE CROWD AND THEN I MET HIS GAZE, HE WAS THE ONE BLOCKING ME, AND SURE AS HELL HE WAS THE ONE BLOCKING ALICE.

CALEB SMILED EVILLY AT ME AND THEN TURNED TO BELLA AND WHISPERED SOMETHING IN HER EAR, SHE TURNED TO LOOK AT ME WITH FEAR IN HER EYES, AND THEN SHE TURNED AND KISS HIM TENDERLY ON THE LIPS.

EMMET AND JASPER BOTH HAD TO HOLD ME SO I WOULDN´T LAUNCH AT CALEB, BELLA TURNED TO LOOK AT ME ONCE MORE BEFORE, GOING TO MET ARO AT HIS SEAT.

ARO STOOD UP AND TOOK HER HAND "THE NIGHT HAS COME TO AN END MY FRIENDS, MY DAUGHTER IS STILL TO BE TRANSFORMED, AND HER HUMAN BODY NEEDS REST" SHE SMILED SHYLY AT HIM, AND ALL THE VAMPIRES PRESENT, BURST LAUGHING.

CALEB JOINED ARO AND BELLA TOOK HIS HAND AND GUIDED HER OUT OF THE HALL, WITH ARO, CAIUS AND MARCUS RIGHT BEHIND.

I LOOKED AT MY FAMILY AND WE STARTED WALKING TO FOLLOW BELLA, WHEN HEIDI STOPPED US "IT´S TIME FOLLOW ME" "BUT BELLA WENT THROUGH THERE" SHE NODDED AT ME AND WALKED TO THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION "YES, BUT HER ROOM IS THIS WAY" WE STARTED TO FOLLOW THEN AN IDEA GOT THROUGH ME.

"WHERE IS SHE GOING?" I ASKED HEIDI, SHE LAUGH AT ME "SHE WENT TO ARO´S PERSONAL CHAMBER TO PREPARE FOR THE CEREMONY" WE ALL GASPED AT THIS "DON´T WORRY ARO WON´T HURT HER" "YOU SEEMED TO LIKE BELLA" ALICE SAID "I DO, SHE IS NICE, SHE DOESN´T DESERVE WHAT´S HAPPENING TO HER" SHE GLARED AT ME "YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND…" "I NEED NOTHING" SHE CUT ME OFF "IT´S NOT ME, WHO YOY NEED TO EXPLAIN TOO" SHE SAID.

WE WALKED VERY SILENT AFTER THAT, WE REACHED THE END OF THE CORRIDOR, AND HEIDI STOOD IN FRONT OF JANE AND CHELSEA.

CHELSEA INSPECTED ME THOROUGHLY, WHILE JANE OPENED THE DOOR WE STEPPED INSIDE "YOU´LL WAIT FOR HER HERE" JANE SAID BEFORE CLOSING THE DOORS.

WE ALL STAYED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM WAITING.

AFTER WHAT SEEMED TO BE HOURS, BUT IN TRUTH WHERE ONLY MINUTES, THE DOOR OPENED, AND MY ANGEL CAME WALKED IN.

BELLA WALKED TO HER BED, AND SAT DOWN, NEVER LOOKING AT US. "I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU ALL AGAIN" SHE SAID WITH PAIN IN HER SOFT VOICE.

WE WALKED NEAR HER, "BELLA WHAT HAPPENED, HOW DID YOU GET HERE" SHE LOOKED AT ME AND THEN LOOKED DOWN AGAIN "WHEN YOU LEFT, I WAS LOST WITHIN MYSELF, DIDN´T EAT, OR SLEEP, I DIED THAT DAY, AND I DID LOTS OF STUPID THINGS" SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH "I WAS MISERABLE, AND I STARTED TO WONDER IN THE FOREST, EVERY SINGLE DAY SINCE YOU LEFT, I WENT THERE, WHY? I DON´T KNOW BUT I DID, ANY WAY ABOUT A WEEK AGO I WAS NEAR THE TRAIL BY MY HOUSE AND CALEB SHOWED UP, HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME, BUT WHEN HE GOT NEAR ME HE CHANGED HIS MIND, AND HE DID SOMETHING TO ME I DON´T KNOW WHAT IT WAS BUT I FAINTED"

SHE TOOK ANOTHER DEEP BREATH, AND I COULD SEE HOW BADLY HURT MY ANGEL WAS, I TRIED TO TAKE HER HAND BUT SHE YANKED IT AWAY, SHE LOOKED AT ME, HER EYES FULL OF SADNESS, "DON´T TOUCH ME, PLEASE… LET ME FINISH" I STEPPED BACK AND NODDED, FOR HER TO CONTINUE.

"WHEN I WOKE UP, I WAS IN A HOTEL IN PORT ANGELES, AND HE EXPLAINED ME ABOUT, THE LEGEND AT FIRST I DIDN´T BELIEVE HIM, BUT HE SHOWED ME… MY… MEMORIES"

"HE DID WHAT?" EMMET ASKED HER, SHE SMILED AT HIM "APPARENTLY, HE´S BEEN HOLDING ALL MY MEMORIES SINCE LAST TIME WE MET AND HE CAN PASS THEM TO ME JUST BY TOUCHING ME…" SHE LOOKED AT ME AGAIN "WHAT HE SHOWED ME FELT REAL, AS REAL AS EVER, AND THEN HE BROUGHT ME HERE TO MET ARO" SHE LOOKED DOWN AGAIN, I STARED AT HER AND TOOK A STEP CLOSER.

"BELLA YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME, TO LEAVE YOU, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SAFE AND NOW…" "I AM SAFE EDWARD" SHE CUT ME OFF "YOU ARE THE ONES THAT ARE NOT"

CARLISLE TOOK A STEP FORWARD "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLA?" SHE STOOD UP AND WALKED TO CARLISLE "DO YOU KNOW THE LEGENDS?" CARLISLE NODDED IN RESPONSE "SO YOU DO KNOW THAT I HAVE TO TAKE MY POWERS BACK" "YES BELLA, THEY KNOW TO" CARLISLE SAID LOOKING AT US ALL "BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO GET THEM BACK?" WE ALL LOOKED AT HER, DOUBT CLEAR IN ALL OUR FACES "CARLISLE TO GET MY POWERS BACK, I NEED TO KILL WHO EVER HAS THEM, AND THEY ARE SUPPOSEDLY SPREAD AMONG YOUR KIND"

CARLISLE TOOK A STEP BACK, CLEARLY IN DEEP THOUGHT, AND LOOKED AT HER "WHO?" WAS ALL HE SAID, AND WE LOOKED AT HER AGAIN; FINALLY UNDERSTANDING, ONE OR SOME OF US HAD PART OF HER POWERS.

SHE TURNED AROUND, HER BACK TO US, "I HAD MANY POWERS, I´VE BEEN TOLD THAT I HAD CONTROL OVER SOME ELEMENTS LIKE FIRE, I WAS AN ILLUSIONIST AND A SHIELD AS WELL, AND…"

"WHAT BELLA?" SHE STARTED TO CRY, AND I HELD HER, SHE TURNED AROUND TO FACE ME AND LOOKED AT ME "EDWARD YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND, ONCE I´VE CHANGE I WONT BE MYSELF, I´LL FORGET EVERYTHING, AND MY ONLY MEMORIES WILL BE THE ONES THAT…"

"BELLA TELL ME PLEASE, WICH POWER DO YOU NEED" SHE LOOKED AT ME, HER EYES FULL OF TEAR, THEN BETWEEN SOBS SHE SAID "I NEED…YOURS, BUT… THEY WANT ME TO… GET ALICE´S TOO"

SHE TOOK A STEP BACK, AND LOOKED AT US "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GO, AND HIDE, IF I EVER SEE YOU, I WON´T BE ABLE TO CONTROL MY SELF, PLEASE"

"BELLA, I´M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU, I… YOU… I CAN´T LEAVE YOU, YOU ARE NOT A KILLER" I SAID TAKING HER FACE WITH MY HANDS "WHAT IS IT TO YOU, YOU DON´T… YOU LEFT ME REMEMBER, WHAT HAPPENS TO ME NOW, IS NO LONGER YOUR CONCERN" SHE SAID PLEADING.

I KNEW THAT THIS WAS THE ONLY OPPORTUNITY THAT I HAD; I NEEDED TO TELL HER THE TRUTH. "WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY CONCERN, I… BELLA, I LOVE YOU, I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU" SHE LOOKED AT ME AND TRIED TO TAKE A STEP BACK BUT I HELD HER THERE "NO, YOU DON'T, YOU SAID SO YOURSELF" SHE SAID ANGRILY "BELLA, I LIED, WHEN I LEFT, I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, YOU´R LIFE WAS IN CONSTANT DANGER BY MY PRESENCE, I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU BELLA, YOU NEED TO GRASP THAT" I INCHED FORWARD BUT SHE STARTED SOBBING "NO, YOU… DON´T… YOU LEFT ME THERE…. FOR THE VOLTURI… TO GET ME…"

"WHAT?" I ASKED SHOCKED "CALEB TOLD ME ABOUT THE RULES, YOU HAD TO CHANGE ME… OR KILL ME AND…"

"YOU THINK I LEFT YOU, SO THEY COULD KILL YOU?" I CUT HER OF "BELLA NO, I DIDN´T KNOW, I THOUGHT NO ONE KNEW ABOUT YOU, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SAFE, THAT YOU WOULD MOVE ON, LEAVING YOU WAS THE HARDEST AND MOST PAIN FULL THING I´VE EVER DONE"

SHE LOOKED AT ME, HER EXPRESSION UNREADABLE, AND I WAITED…

_WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS, I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER, BUT IS YOUR OPINION IM INTERESTED IN, SO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW_

_NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BELLAS POV_

_AND REMEMBER VOTE, VOTE, VOTE (CALEB OR EDWARD) _

_XOXO_


	13. Chapter 13

_NEXT CHAPTER IS UP, HOPE YOU ENJOY. _

_BY THE WAY EDWARD IS KICKING CALEB´S BUTT, BY FAR; ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE VOTED FOR BELLA TO STAY WITH CALEB, SO…_

_LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT._

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I LOOKED AT HIM IN SHOCK, NOT KNOWING IF I COULD BELIEVE HIM, BUT AT THE SAME TIME HOPPING THAT HIS WORDS WHERE TRUE.

I LOVED HIM STILL, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, DESPITE EVERYTHING, HE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, BUT MY LIFE WAS COMING TO AN END AND AFTER THAT EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT.

I TRIED TO GATHER MY THOUGHTS, LOST IN HIS GOLDEN EYES "EDWARD I DON´T KNOW IF I CAN BELIEVEYOU" I SAID, AND THEN HE ASKED ME THE ONE THING I WAS ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE ABOUT "ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS IF AFTER EVERYTHING THAT´S HAPPENED, AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT YOU THROUGH, BELLA DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?"

HE WAS DAZZLING ME, AND IT WAS MAKING VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO HAVE A COHERENT THOUGHT, AND YET I KNEW THAT IT WAS TRUE, I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM, AND THAT WAS THE REASON THAT I HAD TO MAKE HIM GO.

"EDWARD, HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, HAS NO IMPORTANCE ANYMORE" HE INCHED FORWARD AGAIN HIS LIPS BARELY TOUCHING MINE "IT HAS, TO ME BELLA, ANSWER ME, DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?" I CLOSED MY EYES, HIS SCENT FILLING MY SENSES, MY MIND CLOUDED AND AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGMENT, I SAID THE TRUTH "I DO… I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE" I WHISPERED, I FELT HIS SMILE BRUSHING MY LIPS AND THEN HE KISSED ME LIKE NEVER KISSED ME BEFORE.

ONE OF HIS HANDS RELEASE MY FACE AND PULLED ME TO HIM BY MY WAIST, WHILE HIS OTHER HAND MOVED TO THE BACK OF MY NECK, TO DEEPEN THE KISS, MY HANDS, BETRAYED MY FIGHT FOR CONTROL AS THEY TANGLED ON HIS HAIR.

THEN I REMEMBERED "NO EDWARD, THIS CAN´T BE" I TOOK SEVERAL STEPS BACK, MY TEARS RUNNING FREELY ACROSS MY CHEEKS "YOU ALL HAVE TO GO, PLEASE"

"BELLA TELL ME WHAT´S WRONG, I CAN HELP YOU" HE SAID PLEADING "EDWARD, I DON´T WANT YOU, ANY OF YOU TO GET HURT, YOU HAVE TO GO NOW"

HE CLOSED THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US AND HELD ME BY MY SHOULDERS "BELLA, I KNOW THAT HUMAN MEMORIES FADE WITH THE CHANGE BUT YOU WONT FORGET, YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND IS NOT AS BAD AS THEY SAY" I LOOKED AT HIM IN THE EYE, AND I REACHED UP WITH MY HAND AND PLACED IT ON HIS CHEEK. "EDWARD, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DOESN´T UNDERSTAND, THIS CHANGE, IS NOT LIKE ANY OTHER."

I TURNED MY BACK TO HIM, WALKED BACK TO MY BED AND SEATED "THIS REBIRTH IT´S NOT YOUR USUAL TRANSFORMATION, BOTH ARO AND CALEB ARE GOING TO CHANGE ME" CARLISLE TOOK A STEP CLOSER "ARO IS GOING TO CHANGE YOU HIMSELF" I NODDED AT CARLISLE.

"LET ME EXPLAIN" I SAID TO THEM ALL "BOTH CALEB AND ARO HAVE PART OF MY MEMORIES AS THEY BOTH LIVED MY LIFE WITH ME, ONE AS MY FATHER AND ONE AS MY MATE" I SAID LOOKING AT EDWARD, WHO CLEARLY HATE THE SOUND OF THAT "TO FULLY PASS ME THOSE MEMORIES, THEY HAVE TO BITE ME, YOU SEE, ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES ARE SORT OF CODDED ON THE VENOM"

"BUT THAT WOULD MEAN THAT EVERY PERSON WE´VE BITTEN WOULD HAVE OUR MEMORIES" JASPER SAID URGENTLY "NO, IS NOT LIKE THAT, THERE´S SOMETHING IN ME A POWER I GUESS, JUST LIKE ARO´S, HE NEED TO TOUCH SOMEONE TO HEAR THEIR EVERY THOUGHT, BEEN HIS DAUGHTER I GUESS MINE IS SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BUT STRONGER CAUSE I GET YOUR MEMORIES, BUT FORM YOUR VENOM RATHER THAN YOUR TOUCH"

"BELLA THAT DOESN´T MEAN" "ALICE LET ME FINISH PLEASE" ALICE NODDED AT ME "THE THING IS THAT THE VENOM AND THE NEW MEMORY ARE GOING TO MAKE THE TRANSFORMATION HARDER"

"WHAT YOU MEAN BY HARDER" EDWARD SAID LOOKING WORRIED "MY MEMORIES WILL BE BURNED, JUST LIKE MY BODY, BUT I WILL BURN FOR NEARLY A WEEK"

"WHAT!!!" THEY ALL SHOUTED "THEY CAN´T DO THAT, BELLA YOU HAVE NO IDEA" EDWARD SAID KNEELING IN FRONT OF ME; I REACHED FOR HIS FACE ONCE AGAIN "OF THE PAIN? BELIEVE I KNOW, BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT NOW, WHAT IT IS, IS FOR YOU ALL TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE CEREMONY, THAT´S YOUR ONLY CHANCE"

"BELLA, I WON´T LEAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT, I´LL FIND A WAY TO HELP YOU I PROMISE" I LEANED IN AND KISSED HIM SOFTLY "EDWARD THERE´S NOTHING YOU CAN DO… THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME THIS CLOSE, I´M GOING TO KILL YOU, PLEASE EDWARD GO"

"NO BELLA, I WILL STAY HERE NO MATTER WHAT, I WON´T LEAVE YOU AGAIN NOT NOW NOT EVER, I´LL FIND AWAY I SWEAR"

SUDDENLY HEIDI BURST IN "BELLA THEY HAVE TO GO NOW" SHE SAID ON A RUSH "CALEB IS COMING"

I TURNED TO SEE MY LOVE ONE LAST TIME "I TRUST YOU EDWARD AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, MY HEART IS YOURS KNOW THAT, NOW GO PLEASE"

"BELLA I…" I CUT HIM OFF WITH A KISS, "YOU NEED TO GO NOW" I CALLED MY GUARD AND THEY TOOK EDWARD AND HIS FAMILY OUT OF MY ROOM, ALL I HEARD WAS MY ANGELS VOICE "I PROMISE WE´LL BE TOGETHER BELLA NO MATTER WHAT" BEFORE JANE CLOSED THE DOOR.

FEW SECONDS LATER CALEB ARRIVED, LUCKILY MY GUARD STAYED WITH ME SO THEIR SCENT COULD HIDE THEIRS.

"EVERYONE OUT…" CALEB SAID AS HE ENTERED, MY GUARD LEFT AND I WAS LEFT TO FACE HIM ALONE "WHAT IS IT CALEB, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" I ASKED HIM

"NO BELLA I JUST CAME TO PREPARE YOU FOR TOMORROW" I TOOK A DEEP BREATH "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" I ASKED HIM CALMLY "I´M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU STAY WITH ME, INSTEAD OF RUNNING BACK TO THAT STUPID BOY"

"BUT I… CALEB… I LOVE HIM… PLEASE" I STAMMER "NO BELLA, YOU ARE MINE!!!" HE SAID VERY ANGRY "NO, I´M NOT I WON´T BE HAPPY WITH YOU" HE LAUGHED AT ME "YOU WON´T BE HAPPY NOW BUT YOU´LL BE ONCE YOU FORGET ABOUT HIM…"

"I DON´T WANT TO FORGET!!!!" I YELLED, "I´M AFRAID BEAUTIFUL, THAT YOU DON´T HAVE A CHOICE, YOU ARE MINE, YOU WHERE MINE BACK THERE, AND YOU´LL VE FROM NOW ON"

WITH THAT HE LAUNCHED AT ME, AND PINNED ME TO THE BED HIS EYES PIERCING MINE LIKE THE FIRST TIME, AND THEN EVERYTHING WENT BLACK ONCE AGAIN.

**EDWARDS POV**

HEIDI PUSHED US OUT OF THE ROOM, MY THOUGHTS A CHAOS AS MY FAMILY´S "BRO... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" EMMET ASKED ME "I DON´T KNOW" I SAID ALMOST A WHISPER, CARLISLE PUT HIS HAND OVER MY SHOULDER. "WE´LL FIND A WAY MY SON, WE WILL"

WE WHERE ESCORTED TO OUR CHAMBERS, EVERYBODY STOOD IN THE ROOM, THINKING, HOPPING, THAT WE WOULD FIND A WAY TO SAVE OURSELVES, TO SAVE BELLA...

* * *

_I KNOW IT IS VERY SHORT, BUT, WHAT DO YOU THINK?, I LIKE THIS STORY VERY MUCH, I´M STILL NOT SURE HOW IS GOING TO END, BUT I CAN FEEL THE ENDING CLOSE._

_LUV YOUR REVIEWS, I NEVER EXPECTED THAT MANY, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY._

_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. LOL_

_XOXO_


	14. Chapter 14

_OK, SO EDWARD KEEPS KICKING BUTT, SO THERE…_

_I WANT TAKE THIS CHANCE TO SAY HI TO __msmess21907, YOU ARE QUITE PERCEPTIVE, AND SOMETHING YOU SAID GAVE ME AN IDEA. DON´T WORRY I´LL GIVE YOU CREDIT LOL._

_SO HERE WE GO, HOPE YOU LIKE IT_

_AND REMEMBER_

_PLEASE REVIEW._

**EDWARDS ****POV**

HEIDI PUSHED US OUT OF THE ROOM, MY THOUGHTS A CHAOS AS MY FAMILY´S "BRO... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" EMMET ASKED ME "I DON´T KNOW" I SAID ALMOST A WHISPER, CARLISLE PUT HIS HAND OVER MY SHOULDER. "WE´LL FIND A WAY MY SON, WE WILL"

WE WHERE ESCORTED TO OUR CHAMBERS, EVERYBODY STOOD IN THE ROOM, THINKING, HOPPING, THAT WE WOULD FIND A WAY TO SAVE OURSELVES, TO SAVE BELLA...

AS ALWAYS CARLISLE WAS THE VOICE OF SANITY "WE HAVE TO THINK THIS FROM EVERY POSSIBLE ANGLE" WE AL NODDED AT HIM "IF THIS COMES TO A FIGHT, THERE´S NO WAY WE COULD PULL THIS THROUGH"

"WE CAN TAKE THE GUARD, HELL OF A FIGHT BUT NOT IMPOSSIBLE" EMMET SAID CRUNCHING HIS KNUCKLES "WE WOULD HAVE TO TAKE TWO OR THREE OPPONENTS EACH" JASPER SAID, MILITARY TRAINING KICKING IN.

"THAT´S NOT AN OPTION" CARLISLE SAID, "WE ARE NOT ONLY AGAINST THE GUARD, BUT AGAINST CALEB AND ARO HIMSELF, WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO TAKE BELLA OUT OF HERE, WITHOUT BREAKING INTO A FIGHT"

AS MY FAMILY DISCUSSED OUR OPTIONS, MY HEAD WAS RUNNING WILD ONE THING WAS TO PUT MYSELF IN DANGER TO SAVE BELLA, BUT RISKING MY FAMILY WAS A DIFFERENT THING ALL TOGETHER.

AS IF SHE COULD READ MY THOUGHTS ALICE LOOKED AT ME "YOU KNOW I LOVE HER TO EDWARD, WE ALL DO SHE IS PART OF THIS FAMILY AND WE ALWAYS FIGHT FOR OUR FAMILY"

I LOOKED AT HER IN AWE "I KNOW ALICE, BUT I CAN´T ASK THAT OF YOU, IT´S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY"

CARLISLE HAND RESTED ON MY SHOULDER "MY SON, BELLA IS A PART OF THIS FAMILY AS MUCH AS ANY OF US, WE ARE UNITED BY VENOM, BUT SHE´S PART OF OUR HEART" HE SAID, AND THEN IT HIT ME.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID CARLISLE?" HE LOOKED AT ME CONFUSED "THAT SHE IS A PART OF THIS FAMILY" HE ANSWERED

"NO, YOU SAID WE ARE UNITED BY VENOM, RIGHT?" EVERY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY LOOKED AT ME AS IF I WAS INSANE. "LOOK, BELLA SAID THAT THEY WOULD PASS HER THE MEMORIES WITH THEIR VENOM RIGHT?"

"RIGHT" MY BROTHERS SAID

"CARLISLE DO YOU THINK THAT IT COULD WORK FOR US TOO?" I LOOKED AT HIM WILDLY "WELL, IT COULD WORK, AT LEAST IN THEORY"

"THERE´S JUST ONE PROBLEM" ROSALIE SAID LOOKING INTENTLY AT ME "HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET NEAR HER?"

EMMET STOOD UP EAGERLY "WELL, I GUESS WE WOULD HAVE TO MAKE A FUSS DURING THE CEREMONY, DRAW ATTENTION TO US, AND AWAY FROM HER LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BITE HER"

JASPER STOOD NEXT TO EMMET "RIGHT ON BROTHER!!! THAT COULD WORK"

ALL THE FAMILY GATHER NEAR CARLISLE AND MYSELF "WE WILL GIVE YOU ENOUGH TIME EDWARD, WE WONT LET YOU AND BELLA DOWN, I PROMISE" ALICE SAID AS SHE HELD JASPER'S HAND.

"I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU AND FOR HER, AFTER ALL YOU´LL BOTH OWE ME BIG TIME" ROSALIE STATED WITH A BIG SMILE ACROSS HER FACE.

"DEAR EDWARD, BELLA HAS MADE YOU HAPPY BEYOND COMPARE, AND YOUR HAPPINESS IS ALSO MINE, YOU ARE MY SON AND I LOVE YOU, I´M HERE FOR YOU BOTH" ESME SAID WITH A CANDID SMILE.

I NODDED AT THEM "THANK YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME" "WE DO" ALICE SAID LOOKING LOVINGLY AT JASPER, WHILE THE OTHERS HELD EACH OTHER. THEY COULD SURELY UNDERSTAND, MY FEELINGS AS DID THE REST OF MY FAMILY.

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR, HEIDI ENTERED THE ROOM.

"I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHANCE TO TALK TO BELLA, CAUSE IT WON´T HAPPEN AGAIN" SHE SAID AS SHE ENTERED

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I YELLED AT HER, SHE LAUGHED AT ME "CALEB FOUND OUT YOU WERE, WITH HE TONIGHT, AND LETS JUST SAY, THAT HE DIDN´T LIKE THE IDEA"

"DID HE HURT HER?" I SAID MENACING AS I GRABBED HER BY THE SHOULDERS.

"LET JUST SAY, THAT NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER, SHE WONT BE HERSELF" SHE SAID WITH DERISION

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" CARLISLE ORDER "FINE, HE ENCHANTED HER, SHE IS AN A DEEP SLEEP LIKE STATE, IN A TRANCE SORT OF SPEAK AND HE´LL LEAVE HER LIKE THAT UNTIL THE CEREMONY STARTS, YOU WON´T HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK TO HE AGAIN, YOU SEE, CALEB IS VERY JEALOUS, AND WELL, SHE ASKED HIM TO LET HER GO…"

"SHE DID?" I SAID TAKING A FEW STEPS BACK "LOOK, I DON´T LIKE YOU, AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON´T LIKE ME, BUT BELLA, IS A NICE GIRL, AND SHE DOESN´T DESERVES TO BE BIND TO THAT EXCUSE OF A MAN" SHE SAID QUITE FIRMLY.

"NOW, I DIDN´T CAME TO BEFRIEND YOU, I CAME TO TELL YOU, THAT CHELSEA, RENATA, AND MYSELF, ARE WILLING TO HEL YOU WITH WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANING TO SAVE HER"

"YOU ARE?" EMMET ASKED SHOCKED "CHELSEA AND I, HAVE BECOME FRIENDS WITH BELLA AND RENATA WILL GO WHEREVER WE GO SO, SHE IS IN…"

"WHAT ABOUT JANE?" JASPER ASKED HER "WELL SHE IS VERY LOYAL TO ARO, BUT CHELSEA AND I CAN TAKE HER IF IT´S NEEDED… SO, WHAT´S THE PLAN?"

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?" I ASKED HER VERY ANNOYED "YOU SHOULDN´T, BUT WE ARE YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET TO HER IN TIME TO BITE HER BEFORE THEY DO"

I LOOKED AT HER IMMERSE IN MY THOUGHTS "BUT, IF I BITE HER, THEY WILL NOW AS SOON AS SHE STARTS SCREAMING" HEIDI MADE AN EVIL SMIRK "NO, THEY WON´T, SHE WON´T SCREAM AT ALL"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" CARLISLE ASKED HER "BELLA HAS BEEN TRAINED TO HOLD THE PAIN BACK, JANE AND CHELSEA HAD TRAINED WITH HER, SHE CAN HOLD ANY SIGN OF PAIN, BELIEVE I´BE SEEN HER"

"JANE AND CHELSEA?, BY TRAINING YOU MEAN?" ALICE ASKED "YES, THEY HAVE HURT HER, AND VERY MUCH IF I MAY ADD,"

"BUT WHY HURT HER?" ESME ASKED WORRIED "BECAUSE SHE HAS THE OBLIGATION TO ENDURE THE PAIN OF THE TRANSFORMATION, LET JUST SAY THAT IT´S A REQUEST FROM ARO, TO PROBE HER VALUE"

"THAT´S SICK, NOT ONLY, DOES SHE HAS TO GO THROUGHT A LONGER CHANGE, BUT SHE CAN´T EVEN SCREAM" EMMET ANGRY COMMENT, FILLED THE ROOM.

"FINE" I STATED LOOKING AT THE FLOOR "WHAT?" EVERYBODY SAID IN UNISON, I LOOKED UP TO MET HEIDI´S EYES "I SAID FINE, I´LL WORK WITH YOU"

"THAT´S GOOD, NOW WE HAVE TO MAKE A PLAN FOR YOU TO GET CLOSE TO HER, SHE WILL BE IN THAT TRANCE UNTIL THE CEREMONY IS SECONDS AWAY, SO WE WONT HAVE A SHOOT AT HER, UNTIL THE CEREMONY STARTS"

"BUT WE COULD GET TO HER BEFORE THE CEREMONY" ROSALIE SAID "NO, THAT'S NOT AN OPTION, IF SHE IS BITTEN, THE EFFECT OF WHATEVER CALEB DID TO HER WILL WEAR OFF, AND HE´LL NOTICE; WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE CEREMONY, YOU`LL HAVE TO BITE HER BEFORE THEY DO"

"AND HOW EXACTLY AM I GOING TO DO THAT?" I ASKED HER "I HAVE A PLAN" SHE SAID SMILING VICIOUSLY.

I COULDN´T BELIEVE MY ACTIONS, NOT ONLY WAS I ENDANGERING, MY FAMILY´S LIFE AND BELLA´S, BUT I WAS PUTTING OUR ONLY CHANCE IN ENEMY HANDS…

AND TOMORROW WAS THE DAY, WHICH WOULD PROVE MY DECISION WRONG OR RIGHT; FOR BELLA´S SAKE I HOPE THE RIGHT CHOICE WAS MADE…

BUT TOMORROW WON´T COME SOON ENOUGH…

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS, IT´S NEARLY OVER_

_I´M JUST LOOKING FOR THE RIGHT WAY TO DO SO_

_LUV ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET ONE, SO GETTING THESE MANY IS REALLY PRICELESS_

_THANKS VERY MUCH_

_XOXO_

_AND KEEP READING, I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON_


	15. Chapter 15

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT HERE IT IS, THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, AND YOUR SUPPORT_

_HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO, IT´S KIND OF SILLY, BUT HEY EMMET IS INVOLVED LOL_

_XOXO_

_

* * *

_________________

**EDWARDS POV**

IT WAS TIME, JUST A FEW MINUTES, AND WE WOULD PUT THIS PLAN ON ACTION, I CAN BELIEVE I ACTUALLY AGREED TO DO THIS. IT WAS THE MOST OBTUSE PLAN EVER, BUT IT WAS SO SENSELESS THAT IT MAY ACTUALLY GIVE THE SECONDS I NEEDED TO GET TO HER IN TIME.

ALL THE COVENS AND THE NOMADS WHERE GATHER IN THE THRONE ROOM, WAITING FOR THE CEREMONY TO START.

ANY SECOND NOW, MY SWEET ANGEL WAS GOING TO FACE THIS ROTTEN SOULLESS LIFE, AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO TO STOP THIS. IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT, IF I HAD STAYED WITH HER, IF I HAD CHANGED HER WHEN SHE ASKED ME TO SHE WOULD BE SAFE AND MOST OF ALL SHE WOULD BE MINE; HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID AND LEAVE HER?

SUDDENLY THE DOORS OPENED, AND MY ANGEL ENTERED FACE DOWN, ESCORTED BY CALEB; ARO, CAIUS AND MARCUS, NOT FAR BEHIND WITH THEIR WIVES.

BELLA´S GUARD WAS ALREADY IN THE ROOM WAITING FOR HER, CHELSEA WALKED TO BELLA AND REACHED TO TAKE HER LONG BLACK VELVET MANTLE, REVEALING MY LOVE, HER DARK CURLS DANCING ACROSS HER BARE BACK, A BLACK SILK DRESS HUGGING HER FIGURE SO CLOSE, THAT IT SEEMED AS IF WAS PAINTED ON HER.

SHE LOOKED ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, BUT NOT ENTIRELY HERSELF; SHE WALKED TO A RAISED PLATFORM THAT WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM, AND FACED THE CROWD FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE HER ARRIVAL.

HER EYES WHERE LOST, DULL AND SMUDGY, SHE SURELY WAS STILL UNDER CALEB´S POWER; SHE LAY DOWN ON TO THE TABLE OF STONE WHICH STOOD AT THE TOP OF THE PLATFORM, CALEB HOVERING SICKLY CLOSE AND THEN HE LEANED DOWN AND KISSED HER.

I HEARD HER GASPED FOR AIR, AND SUDDENLY SHE LOOKED AT THE CROWD, WHEN SHE SPOTTED ME SHE TRIED TO SIT UP, BUT CALEB HELD HER DOWN, WHISPERING SOMETHING TO HER, SHE STARED AT ME IN CONCERN, FEAR, FOR MY LIFE NOT HERS NEVER HERS.

A TEAR ESCAPED HER EYES AS SHE TURNED TO HIM AN NODDED, AND THEN HER EYES CLOSED, I COULD HEAR HER DEEP BREATHS AND HER HEART BEATS, OVER THE CROWD.

"MY FRIENDS, TONIGHT IS INDEED ONE OF A KIND, A CHANGE IS TO TAKE PLACE, AND YOU SHALL ALL WITNESS, SHE WILL BURN FOR A LONG TIME, LONGER THAN ANY OF OUR KIND, WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A WHIMPER AND YOU ARE ALL WELCOME TO HOLD MY WORDS AGAINST ME IF SHE FAILED TO DO SO" ARO SAID TO THE CROWD, AN EVIL GRIN ON HIS FACE.

ARO TOOK ONE OF BELLA´S HAND IN HIS AS CALEB TOOK THE OTHER, THEY WHERE GOING TO BIT HER RIGHT THERE, WHEN SUDDENLY A CLAMOROUS THUD ECHO THROUGH THE ROOM.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" EMMET VOICE RAISED ABOVE THE NOISE "YOU GRABBED MY ASS, YOU STUPID BEAR" HEIDI'S VOICE TREMBLED WITH RAGE.

ARO AND CALEB FROZE AND LOOKED AT THE SCENE.

"YOU WHAT?" ROSALIE'S VOICE WAS RAZOR BLADE SHARP."NO ROSE, IT´S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR" ROSALIE PUNCHED EMMET ON THE STOMACH AND HE LANDED RIGHT ON TOP OF HEIDI.

BOTH CALEB AND ARO TOOK A FEW STEPS TO THE CROWD

HEIDI KICKED EMMET OFF OF HER, AND HE LANDED ON THE FLOOR NEAR ROSALIE "YOU SHOULDN´T HAVE DONE THAT" ROSE HISSED AND SHE LUNGED AT HEIDI.

CALEB WALKED TO THE CROWD AND SPLIT UP THE FIGHT WHILE ARO TOOK FEW STEPS FORWARD.

I DARTED THROUGH THE ROOM AND HID AND THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLATFORM, AND AS STEALTHY AS POSSIBLE MADE MY WAY TO BELLA'S SIDE.

I RAISED MY SELF ENOUGH TO LOOK AT HER, AND I COULDN´T RESIST THE TEMPTATION AF TOUCHING HER FACE, HER EYES FLEW OPEN AND SHE LOOKED AT ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYES.

I TOOK HER HAND GENTLY AND KISSED IT I RELEASE HER AND MOVED TO HER LEG, SHE LOOKED AT ME TRYING TO UNDERSTAND MY ACTIONS AND HER EYES WIDEN WHEN REALIZATION HIT HER.

SHE SMILED AT ME AND NODDED, AND I BIT HER TRYING TO GET AS MUCH VENOM ON HER SYSTEM AS POSSIBLE, SHE CLOSED HER EYES AGAIN, AND THAT´S WHEN I HEARD.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" CALEB´S VOICE EFFICIENTLY ENDED THE FIGHT.

"SHE STARTED IT" ROSALIE SAID POINTING A FINGER AT HEIDI "NO, I DIDN´T YOU MAGGOT"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE" ARO SAID HEIDI AND ROSE FROZE IN PLACE; CALEB PUSHED THEM ASIDE AND STARTED TO TURN.

I FLEW BACK TO MY PLACE, MY EYES NAILED ON BELLA´S FACE, THE SECOND I GOT TO MY PLACE I FELT A HAND ON MY SHOULDER I TURNED AROUND AND THERE WAS CALEB, HE LOOKED AT ME PENSIVE FOR A SECOND "I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW" HE SAID

LOW HISS ESCAPED MY LIPS AND HE GRIN AT ME, I PUSHED HIS HAND AWAY HE SHOVED ME BACK, "CALEB, CALM DOWN OUR YOUNG FRIEND SURELY MEANT NO OFFENSE BY HIS ACTION" ARO INTERCEDED, CALEB GLARED AT ME BUT WALKED AWAY.

ARO LOOKED AT ROSALIE AND HEIDI "YOUR ACTIONS, HAVE CAUSED QUITE A RUMBLE AND ARE YET TO BE PUNISHED, AS MY DAUGHTER WISHES" HIS INJURIOUS EYES PIERCING THEM.

HE TURNED AROUND TO LOOKED AT BELLA, WITH CALEB BY HIS SAID; SHE LOOKED AS IF IN A DEEP SLEEP, BUT I KNEW BETTER, MY ANGEL WAS IN PAIN, BURNING AN IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT.

THEY EACH TOOK ONE OF HER HANDS CALEB, LEANED OF ANOTHER KISS BUT BELLA OPENED HER EYES AND TURNED HER FACE AWAY TO LOOK AT ME.

THEY BOTH BIT HER, I SAW MY LOVE´S EYES CLOSE AGAIN THE ONLY SIGN OF PAIN, HER QUIVERING EYELIDS.

I LOOKED AT THE TWO MEN THAT WHERE NIPPING AT HER WRISTS, TO EAGER TO DRINK AND NOT STOPPING, SUDDENLY JOLT OF POWER FLEW THROUGH THE ROOM AND PUSHED THEM A FEW FEET AWAY FROM HER.

RENATA WAS BY BELLA´S SIDE. "MY LORD´S, AS YOU INSTRUCTED I´VE PROTECTED THIS YOUNG ONE FROM YOUR THIRST" ARO AND CALEB NODDED AT HER.

ARO LOOKED AT THE CROWD ONCE MORE "THE REBIRTH IS STARTING, THE CHANGE HAS BEEN SET IN MOTION, YOU ARE ALL WELCOME TO OUR FEAST OR STAY HERE IF YOU PREFER SO"

HE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY, THE ROOM EMPTIED ALMOST IMMEDIATELY, EVERYONE BUT OURSELVES, CALEB AND BELLA´S GUARD WHERE ABSENT.

HE LOOKED AMUSED BY THIS "AND THIS IS THE TIME YOU CHOSE TO STAY BY HER SIDE, HOW LAME OF YOU"

A FERAL SNARL RIPPED THROUGH MY CONTROL "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE MOMENT YOU TOUCH HER" I SNAPPED AT HIM.

HE TOOK A FEW STEPS TOWARDS ME "YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE, AT LEAST NOT NOW, BUT WHEN SHE WAKES UP WILL SEE" HE SAID, A FIERCE LOOK IN HIS EYES.

HE TOOK A GLANCE AT HER AGAIN; MY BELLA, AND LOOKED AT ME "SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, AND FROM NOW ON, SHE IS MINE, NEVER FORGET THAT" HE SAID WALKING AWAY OF THE ROOM WHILE HIS EVIL LAUGH RESOUNDED IN THE HALL.

"WE´LL GIVE YOU SOME PRIVACY, ARO AND THE OTHERS WILL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS TO CHECK ON HER" HEIDI SAID BEFORE LEAVING THE ROOM WITH THE REST OF THE GUARD.

WE ALL GATHER AROUND BELLA LOOKING AT HER, SHE SEEMED IMMERSE IN A DEEP AND PEACE FULL SLEEP, BUT WE KNEW BETTER; SHE WAS IN PAIN EXCRUCIATING PAIN ALL BECAUSE OF ME.

"BELLA" I WHISPERED SHE OPENED HER EYES AND LOOKED AT ME THE FURY OF THE FIRE THAT BURNED HER, FLASHING THROUGH HER EYES. "I´M… FINE…DON´T… WORRY…" SHE CHOKED CLOSING HER EYES AGAIN.

I TOOK HER HAND AND SHE FLINCHED "DON´T… IT… HURTS" I LET HER HAND GO AND LEANED TO HER "I LOVE YOU, AND I WILL STAY WITH YOU UNTIL IS OVER, I PROMISE" SHE OPENED HER EYES AGAIN AND LOOKED AT ME SCARED. "DON'T…RUN…ESCAPE" "NO BELLA" I CUT HER GENTLY "I´LL STAY WITH YOU NO MATTER IF IT A WEEK OR FOREVER, BUT I WON´T LEAVE YOU AGAIN, NOT NOW NOT EVER" SHE SMILED WEAKLY AT ME AND CLOSE HER EYES AGAIN.

"EDWARD, LET HER BE, SHE NEEDS TO STAY CALM" CARLISLE´S VOICE OF REASON FILLED THE ROOM.

WE STAYED LIKE THAT, LOOKING AFTER HER, FOR A LONG TIME, WAITING, EXPECTING, HOPING; THAT SHE WOULD BE FINE, THAT OUR PLAN WORKED, THAT MY VENOM WOULD HELP HER KEEP THE MEMORIES THAT RAN THROUGH MY MIND EVERY TIME I LOOKED AT HER.

AND THAT WAS ALL I COULD DO, WAIT FOR HER TO WAKE UP AND HOPE THAT AFTER THAT SHE WOULD STILL BE MINE…

_OK WHAT DO YOU THINK? I´M THINKING ABOUT SKIPPING THE TRANSFORMATION AND JUST GOING RIGHT TO THE END OF IT WHEN SHE WAKES UP, SHOULD I?_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_THANKS FOR READING_

_XOXO_


	16. Chapter 16

_OK NEW CHAPTER COMING UP._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND YOUR IDEAS._

_I REALLY ENJOY READING EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY_

_LUV YOU ALL_

_XOXO_

**BELLA´S POV.**

THE PAIN WAS UNBEARABLE, A TORTURE, IT WAS AS IF MILLIONS OF RED HOT IRONS WHERE PIERCING EVERY MILLIMETER OF MY SKIN WHILE BURNING OIL RAN THROUGH MY VEINS GETTING HOTTER BY THE SECOND.

BREATHING WAS A TORTURE, EVERY BREATH I TOOK, SEND THE FIRE IN MY LUNGS OVERBOARD AND NOT DOING SO WASN´T AN OPTION. EVERY CELL, EVERY MUSCLE, EVERY FIBER IN MY BODY WAS ON FIRE, THIS WAS A TORMENT.

AND YET IT WASN´T THE WORST OF MY PROBLEMS, MY MIND WAS A HUGE VOID, THAT WAS BEING FILLED WITH MEMORIES THAT WHERE NOT MINE AND IN THE PROCESS ERASING THE ONES THAT I RECOGNIZED AS MY OWN.

I TRIED TO HOLD ON TO THE IMAGES THAT WHERE FLEEING AWAY FROM ME, BUT I COULDN´T, I TRIED TO REMEMBER MY FATHER, AND ALL I COULD SEE WAS ARO´S FACE, I KNEW IT WAS WRONG, HE WASN´T MY FATHER BUT I COULDN´T REMEMBER MY REAL ONE, ALL THE FACES, THE THOUGHTS THAT WHERE ONCE MY OWN, SEEMED FOREIGN; ALL BUT THE ONE I WAS FIGHTING WITH AL MY STRENGHT FOR; THEIR FACES SEEMED TO OVERLAP FROM TIME TO TIME, BUT I KEPT FIGHTING, KEPT PUSHING, TO KEEP MY MEMORIES OF HIM.

I DIDN´T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME PASSED, HOURS, DAYS MAYBE AND STILL I KNEW THAT THE FIRE, THIS BURNING WASN´T EVEN CLOSE TO AN END; CAUSE IT WAS GETTING STRONGER EACH WAVE PIERCING MY SOUL AND TAKING MY LIFE AWAY, ALL I KNEW, WAS THAT I HAD TO ENDURE IT ALL.

**EDWARDS POV.**

THE WAITING WAS KILLING ME, THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME SANE, WAS THE CONSTANT BEATING OF HER HEART.

TWELVE DAYS WE´VE BEEN WAITING BY HER SIDE, ARO AND THE OTHERS HAVE COME MANY TIMES TO CHECK ON HER, TO SEE IF SHE WAS FULL FILLING HER TASK, THEY WOULD ASK HER TO MOVE, TO SPEAK ONCE ARO ASKED HER TO SIT.

I REMEMBERED MY TRANSFORMATION, THE PAIN WAS EXCRUCIATING, ALL I COULD DO WAS SCREAM AND JERK AROUND AGAIN AND AGAIN, NOT BEEN ABLE TO CONTROL THE SPASMS; AND HERE I WAS LOOKING AT HER, THE LOVE OF MY EXISTENCE BEING BURNED ALIVE FROM THE INSIDE OUT WITHOUT EVEN SHAKING; HER FRAIL BODY CHANGING, HARDENING; HER HEART BEATS SLOWING TIME TO TIME, AND STILL I COULD ONLY WATCH.

I´VE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING IN MY EXISTENCE SO BADLY THAN BEEN ABLE TO TAKE HER PAIN AWAY, BUT I COULDN´T.

THE ONLY THING THAT I COULD HOLD ON TO WAS THAT ONCE THIS ORDEAL WAS OVER, I WOULD TAKE HER HOME OR SHE WOULD TAKE MY LIFE, BUT EITHER WAY SHE WOULD BE THE LAST THING MY EYES WOULD SEE.

TIME MEANT NOTHING TO ME NOW, BUT AS HER HEART GREW UNSTEADY SO DID MY BREATH, HEIDI AND THE REST OF THE GUARD CAME IN TO THE ROOM AND TOOK HER PLACES. I KNEW THE END WAS NEAR; ARO AND THE REST OF THE VOLTURI TOOK THEIR PLACES TOO, FOLLOWED BY ALL THE OTHER VAMPIRES, WE STAYED LOOKED IN PLACE.

ALL THE GUARDS WHERE AT THE EXITS, THERE WAS NO WAY OUT OF THE ROOM, A FACT THAT WAS ONLY NOTICEABLE TO THE ONES THAT NEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AS SOON AS SHE WAKED UP.

BOTH ARO AND CALEB WALKED TO BELLA, MY ANGEL, AND CALLED HER FULL NAME…

**BELLAS POV.**

MY HEART WAS RACING WILD, I WANTED TO SCREAM, CRY BUT I COULDN´T; I HEARD VOICES, STEPS, AND EVERY ONE DIFFERENT AND UNIQUE I COULD SMELL EVERYTHING AND STILL FIND THE DISTINCTIVE QUALITY OF EACH.

"ISABELLA" I HEARD A VOICE CALLING MY NAME, I PUT EVERYTHING I HAD IN OPENING MY EYES AND SEARCH THE ROOM. THERE HE WAS MY FATHER, SMILE IN HIS FACE LOOKING PRIDEFUL AT ME.

"RISE ISABELLA" HE SAID TO ME AND I COMPLIED, MY HEART GETTING FASTER WITH EVERY PASSING SECOND. I STOOD UP AND LOOKED AT HIM STRAIGHT IN THE EYE, I HAD TO CLOSE MY EYES FOR A MOMENT NOTICING THAT THE FLAME THAT ONE RAN THROUGH ME WAS FADING I COULD FELL MY LEGS AND ARMS, BUT SOME HOW ALL THE PAIN WAS GATHERING AROUND MY ALREADY ALTERED HEART.

WHEN I OPENED MY EYES I FINALLY SAW HIM, HIS EYES LOOKING AT ME WAITING, PLEADING; I WANTED TO RUN, TO HOLD HIM, KISS HIM BUT I COULDN´T MOVE, IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR MY BODY TO RESPOND, BUT I KNEW IT WAS ALMOST OVER, I RECOGNIZE THE PAIN, THE SCORCHING THIRST I COULD HEAR MY HEART SLOWING ALREADY, I COULD WAIT A LITTLE LONGER.

I WAS ABOUT TO TURN AROUND "WAIT UNTIL IS COMPLETE MY DAUGHTER" MY FATHER TOLD ME, I KNEW WHAT HE MEANT, I WASN´T READY, NOT YET.

I STAYED STILL LISTENING TO MY DYING HEART TAKE HIS LAST BEATS WHEN MY FATHER TOOK MY HAND AND GUIDED ME TO A CHAIR RIGHT NEXT TO HIS; I STOOD THERE WAITING, MY BACK TO THE CROWD.

I CLOSED MY EYES AND SAT DOWN HOLDING A SCREAM, THE PAIN ALMOST FADING BUT STILL THERE.

I COULD FEEL A WARM HAND CARESSING MINE AND ALL EYES ON ME, BUT MOST IMPORTANT OS ALL I FELT STRONG.

SUDDENLY IT STOPPED, AND I WAS RELEASED MY NOW DEATH HEART FROZE IN PLACE, AND MY THIRST GETTING THE BEST OF MY ATTENTION.

"I´M THIRSTY FATHER" I SAID WITHOUT OPENING MY EYES, "YOU MUST BE, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE IMPORTANT MATTER TO ATTEND TO" I NODDED, I NEW WHAT I HAD TO DO, BEFORE I COULD SATIATE MY HUNGER.

I STOOD UP BRIGHT SMILE ON MY FACE AND OPENED MY EYES "I´VE MISSED YOU MY LOVE" I RAN TO HIM, MY BODY FEELING AS GRACEFUL AND STRONG AS EVER, AND I KISSED HIM HARD.

"I´VE MISSED YOU TO" HE SAID HOLDING ME CLOSE TO HIS CHEST, HIS STRONG ARMS WRAPPED AROUND MY BODY PERFECTLY FITTING AS ALWAYS.

"THIS HAS TO WAIT" I SAID TO HIM "I HAVE A CLAIM TO MAKE" I HEARD GASPS COMING FROM BEHIND ME AND PEOPLE MOVING AROUND.

I TURNED AROUND FACING THE CROWD FOR THE FIRST TIME "GREETINGS MY FRIENDS, WHAT A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU HERE" I SAID AS SWEET AS I COULD. "YOU´VE BEEN GATHER HERE TONIGHT TO WITNESS THE UNIMAGINABLE, AND SO SHALL BE IT"

I LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM, I COULDN´T HELP BUT NOTICE HOW FIVE VAMPIRES WHERE STANDING VERY CLOSE TOGETHER AS IF GUARDING SOMETHING, BUT I LET IT PASS, THIS WASN´T A MOMENT TO BE CURIOUS, AT LEAST NOT YET; THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM WAS WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR.

"ELEAZAR, APPROACH ME" I ORDER, HE TOOK A FEW STEPS FORWARD, LOOKING AT HIS MATE AND THEN LOOKED AT ME IN THE EYE. HE VOW HIS HEAD AND WAITED FOR MY WORDS.

I WALKED TO HIM "THE POWER TO FIND VAMPIRES WITH EXTREMELY POWER FULL GIFTS, CERTAINLY IS A MAGNIFICENT GIFT" I SAID STARING AT HIM. "INDEED MY LADY IT IS" HE SAID IN RESPONSE, I TURNED MY FACE AROUND TO LOOK AT MY FATHER WHO NODDED AT ME AND THEN I SWEPT AROUND.

"I BELIEVE THE VOLTURI WOULD BE GLAD TO HAVE THAT GIFT BACK" AS I SAID IT ELEAZAR BURST INTO FLAMES, SCREAMING. HIS MATE CARMEN RAN TOWARDS ME BUT WAS HELD BACK BY THE REST OF HER COVEN WHILE THE SMELL OF INCENSE FILLED MY NOSTRILS.

I STARTED TO LAUGH LOOKING AT THE BURNING MAN IN FRONT OF ME, SUDDENLY A ELECTRIC CURRENT RAN THROUGH MY BODY LIKE, I COULD FEEL HIS POWER, MY POWER IN ME, I LOOKED AT MY FATHER ONCE AGAIN "IT WORKS FATHER" I SAID AND HE SMILED.

I TOOK ANOTHER GLANCE ACROSS THE ROOM, AND I FELT THEM ALL, THE GIFTS, MY GIFTS THEY WHERE ALL HERE. I SMILED WALKING ACROSS THE ROOM, SEARCHING FOR MY LOST POWERS AND THERE SHE WAS.

HER TINY FORM HIDDEN BEHIND A MALE VAMPIRE; SHE KNEW I WAS COMING FOR HER SHE WAS WAITING FOR ME.

I USED MY SHIELD TO PUSH ALL THE VAMPIRES NEAR HER AWAY, I HEARD GASPS AROUND ME BUT I DIDN´T CARE I LOOKED AT HER IN THE EYE, AND FLAMES ENVELOPED HER SMALL BODY, SHE SHRIEKED WHILE THE FLAMES ATE HER UP.

ANOTHER CURRENT RAN THROUGH ME, I FELT STRONGER ALREADY.

"STOP DOING THIS" I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM AT ME. "WHO DARES TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS?" I ASKED ANNOYED, WHILE I WATCHED THE GIRL BURN, NO ONE ANSWERED. I LOOKED AROUND AND A MEMBER OF THE CULLEN COVEN WAS STANDING NEAR ME, I STARED AT HIM HIS BEAUTIFUL GOLD EYES LOOKED WITH MINE AND HE SCREAMED IN PAIN, AS MY EYES PIERCE HIM WITH MY NEW FOUND ABILITY.

"STOP... BELLA…" HE SAID "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH INFORMAL WAY" I WARNED HIM STILL HOLDING MY GAZE. "BELLA… I…. LOVE YOU".

I FROZE, NOT CONFUSED BY HIS WORDS BUT BY MY REACTION TO THEM, I FELT WARM, PROTECTED AND EXTREMELY CONFUSED. I LOOKED DOWN, DEEP IN THOUGHT AND WALK AWAY.

LEAVING HIM THERE, HE STOOD UP, AND WALK TO ME "BELLA WAIT" HE SAID SPINNING ME AROUND. "DON´T TOUCH ME" I TRIED TO TURN AROUND AGAIN BUT HE WOULDN´T LET ME, AND THEN I SAW HIM FLYING AWAY FROM ME AND LANDING ON THE WALL.

CALEB STOOD IN FRONT OF ME STARING AT HIM "DON´T YOU EVER TOUCH HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" HE WAS WARNED HIM, HE STOOD UP AND WALKED TO ME AGAIN "CALEB GRABBED HIM BY THE SHIRT AND THREW HIM TO THE GROUND, HE LAUNCHED HIMSELF AT HIM, AND I JUST COULDN´T HOLD MY WORD "WAIT, DON´T HURT HIM"

CALEB STOP, AND LOOKED AT ME "WHY SHOULD I?" HE ASKED I LOOKED DOWN SEARCHING FOR AN ANSWER THAT WASN´T THERE "CAUSE, I NEED TO DO IT MYSELF" I SAID LOOKING AT CALEB IN THE EYE, WONDERING IF MY WORDS WHERE TRUE, OR IF I JUST SAID THEM TO HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE TO LOOK INTO HIS DAZZLING EYES AGAIN…

_WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS, I TRIED TO PUT A BIT OF THE TRANSFORMATION IN THERE, HOPE IT WAS OK, THIS CHAPTER WAS BY FAR THE HARDEST ONE, CAUSE TRYING TO DESCRIBE THAT KIND OF PAIN WELL, IT AIN´T EASY._

_ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, I´LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE I THINK THAT THERE´S JUST ONE MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS STORY._

_I´VE LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWS._

_THANKS SO MUCH_

_XOXO_


	17. Chapter 17

_I´M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I HAD SOME INTERNET PROBLEMS BUT HERE IT IS THE NEW CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT._

_PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOUR IDEAS._

_All the flash backs are extracts of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight_

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I STOOD THERE, WAITING AS CALEB RELEASED THE BEAUTIFUL BOY AND TURNED IN MY DIRECTION, HE LOOKED AT ME AMUSED, HE LOOKED AT THE BOY THAT NOW STOOD IN FRONT OF US AND THEN HE SPOON ME AROUND AND KISSED ME FIERCELY "THAT´S MY GIRL" HE SAID TO ME STILL LOOKING AT HIM.

I WAS CONFUSED, THE WAY CALEB ACTED WAS ODD, LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO STATE A CLAIM ON ME, OVER THIS BOY. I COULDN´T UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS HAPPENING, BUT I WAS GOING TO FIND OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

CALEB WALKED AWAY AND I STOOD THERE FROZEN.

**EDWARDS POV.**

I WALKED TO HER SLOWLY AND STOOD JUST A FEW FEET AWAY FROM HER "BELLA, DON´T DO THIS" SHE LOOKED AT ME SUSPICIOUSLY "BELLA, LOVE PLEASE" SHE STARED AT ME IN DEEP THOUGHT AND THEN WALKED AWAY.

SHE LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM AND WENT STRAIGHT TO THE AMAZON COVEN "I GUESS YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I WANT" SHE SAID AT THEM, SHE TURNED TO ZAFRINA AND SMILED.

I DASHED TOWARDS THEM, AND STOPED BETWEEN THEM… "BELLA STOP THIS NONSENSE"

**BELLAS POV**

WHAT´S WRONG WITH HIM? , WHAT´S WRONG WITH ME?, I SHOULD KILL HIM FOR INTERFERING, BUT I CAN´T, "THIS IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERN, STOP INTRUDING…" "BELLA PLEASE" HE CUT ME OFF. I LOOKED AT HIM CLEARLY ANNOYED AND PUSHED HIM BACK WITH MY SHIELD SENDING HIM FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM.

HE STOOD UP AND LOOKED AT ME, "THAT WAS A WARNING, DON´T PUSH YOUR LUCK WITH ME" HE SMILED AT ME "I´VE ALWAYS PUSHED MY LOOK WITH YOU, WHY SHOULD I STOP NOW?" HE SAID WALKING TO ME AGAIN.

I COULDN´T HELP BUT SMILE AT HIS COMMENT AND THEN HE WAS IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?, DON´T YOU HAVE ANY SELF PRESERVATION INSTINCTS AT ALL, OR ARE YOU SUICIDAL?" HE LOOKED VERY AMUSED FOR A SECOND "WHAT´S SO FUNNY?"

"YOUR CHOICE OF WORDS LOVE, THAT´S ALL" I LOOKED AT HIM NOT QUITE UNDERSTANDING "I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU HAD NO SENSE OF SELF PRESERVATION AT ALL" AND THEN IT HIT ME LIKE A MILLION BRICKS.

FLASH BACK*

_"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but_

_because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"_

_"That's right," _

END FLASH BACK*

I LOOKED AT HIM DISORIENTED AND TOOK AN INVOLUNTARY STEP FORWARD, "I…I´M…CONFUSED" I TURNED AROUND TO LOOK AT MY FATHER AND CALEB, THEY WHERE BOTH VERY TENSE.

MARCUS WAS STANDING NEXT TO THEM, AMUSED. IT WAS UNNERVING.

I LOOK BACK TO HIM, STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, I REACHED TO HIM WITH MY HAND, AND I WAS ABOUT TO DROP IT, WHEN HE GRABBED MINE. THE FORCE OF THE ELECTRIC CURRENT THAT PASS THROUGH ME MADE ME GASP.

FLASH BACK*

_We were in a class room full of kids, a microscope on the table, "prophase" I said as I began to remove the slide "do you mind if I look?" his hand caught mine, his fingers where ice cold, I jerk my hand away "I'm sorry" he said._

END FLASH BACK*

I LOOKED AT HIM STILL HOLDING HIS HAND, "YOUR HAND… IS NOT COLD… ANYMORE" HE WAS SMILING A CROOKED SMILE SO BEAUTIFUL THAT I COULD ONLY STARE AT HIM, I GASPED AGAIN

FLASH BACK*

_Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria, motioning with his finger for me to join him._

_Edward sitting across the table in a restaurant, I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." _

_"Giving up?" "Yes — giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the_

_chips fall where they may." "You lost me again." The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared._

_"I always say too much when I'm talking to you"_

_Edward driving a shiny silver Volvo, "Are you trying to kill us?" "We're not going to crash."_

_"Why are you in such a hurry?" "I always drive like this." He turned to smile crookedly at me._

_"Keep your eyes on the road!" "I've never been in an accident, Bella — I've never even gotten a ticket." He grinned and tapped his forehead. "Built-in radar detector." "Very funny." "Charlie's a cop, remember? I was raised to abide by traffic laws. Besides, if you turn us into a Volvo pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away.""Probably," he agreed. "But you can't and he slowed down._

_Edward standing in front of my house waiting __for me, He grinned his crooked smile and hold the passenger door of his car open for me._

_"I'll show you how __I __travel in the forest." "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped."Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily. He laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard __that __one before!" "Right, I'm sure you get that all the time." "Come on, little coward, climb on my back."_

_Edward standing next to my hospital bed, he smiled his crooked smile, and took my face between his hands. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here." "You're talking about forever, you know."_

END FLASH BACK*

I LOOKED AT HIM A SMILE ON MY FACE, WHEN SUDDENLY A BLACK BLUR DASHED IN FRONT OF ME, NOCKING EDWARD AWAY. CALEB HAD EDWARD PINNED TO THE GROUND GROWLING AT HIM. EDWARD KICKED HIM ON THE GUTS AND SEND HIM FLYING AWAY BUT HE LANDED IN HIS FEET AND STARTED TO RUN TOWARDS HIM AGAIN.

I INSTINCTIVELY STOOD IN FRONT OF HIM. "STOP" I SAID BUT HE DIDN´T, HE WAS ABOUT TO CRASH ON TO ME "BELLA, LOOK OUT" BUT EDWARD PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY.

CALEB AND EDWARD WERE FIGHTING, GROWLING, HISSING; I JUST STOOD THERE WATCHING, I DIDN´T KNOW WHAT TO DO. CALEB THREW EDWARD TO A WALL BUT HE BOUNCED ON IT AN THREW HIMSELF AT CALEB, HE GRABBED HIM AND WAS ABOUT TO RIP ONE OF HIS ARMS OF WHEN DEMETRI AND FELIX LAUNCHED AT HIM.

MEANWHILE ALEC, AFTON, CORIN AND SANTIAGO HELD BACK THE REST OF THE CULLENS.

DEMETRI AND FELIX HELD EDWARD AS CALEB WALKED TO HIM, HIS EVIL NATURE CLEAR IN HIS FACE. HE REACHED TO HIM "ANY LAST WORDS CULLEN" HE SAID LOOKING MOCKINGLY.

EDWARD LIFTED HIS GLORIOUS, AGONIZED EYES TO MINE."YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME NOW. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME EVER." **(TWILIGHT PAGE 129)** MY WORLD FROZE FOR A SECOND, AND EVERYTHING CAME BACK TO ME.

WHAT HE THOUGHT THE FIRST TIME HE SAW ME IN BIOLOGY, WHAT HE FELT WHEN THE VAN WAS GOING TO KILL ME, HIS SEARCH FOR ME IN PORT ANGELES, HIS FEELINGS EVERY TIME HE WATCHED ME SLEEP, THE MEADOW, OUR FIRST KISS THE BASEBALL GAME, HIS FEAR WHEN I WENT MISSING, THE HORRORS OF SEEING ME HURT AND HAVING TO DRINK MY BLOOD TO SAVE ME, BUT MOST OF ALL THE BONE CRUSHING PAIN AS HE LIED TO ME AS HE SAID HE DIDN´T LOVE ME; THE LONGING, OUR REUNION AND HIS PROMISE TO MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT AGAIN.

I LOOKED UP TO HIM, ANGER AND POWER SURGEED THROUGH MY BODY "LET HIM GO" I GROULED DEMETRI AND FELIX LOOKED AT ME WHILE CALEB STOOD FROZEN IN PLACE "HE HAS TO DIE ISABELLA, YOU NEED YOUR POWER BACK" HE SAID COLDLY NEVER LOOKING AT ME.

"I SAID LET HIM GO, NOW" I GLARED AT THE GUARDS BUT THEY WOULDN´T BUDGE, I GROWLED AT THEM AND BOTH OF THEM FELL ON THE GROUND WRITHING IN PAIN, EDWARD FELL TO HIS KNEES. I WALKED TO HIM BUT CALEB SPIN ME AROUND AND GRABBED ME BY THE WRISTS.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ISABELLA, HE HAS TO DIE" "NO" I GLARED AT HIM JERKING MY HANDS TRYING TO GET THEM FREE.

"YOU ARE MINE AND YOU´LL DO AS I TELL YOU" HE SAID ABRUPTLY "YOU DON´T OWN ME, LET ME GO!" I SAID WHILE I PUSHED HIM AWAY WITH MY SHIELD. I TURNED AROUND AND KNEEL BESIDE EDWARD, HIS EYES NEVER LEAVING MINE.

**EDWARDS POV**

"EDWARD ARE YOU OK?" HER SWEET VOICE DANCED IN MY EARS "SAY IT AGAIN" SHE GIGGLED "WHAT?" I SMILED AT HER "MY NAME SAY IT AGAIN" HER BRIGHT SMILE LIGHTEN UP THE ROOM.

"EDWARD, STOP JOKING AROUND"

"HEY LET US GO" I HEARD MY BROTHERS VOICE ECHO THROUGH THE ROOM, BELLA LOOKED AT MY FAMILY AND STOOD UP. "LET THE CULLENS GO" SHE ORDERED THE GUARDS LOOK AT EACH OTHER BUT DIDN´T MOVE, SHE SENT A WAVE OF HER SHIELD AT THEM AND THEY ALL FLEW AROUND. "WHEN I GIVE AN ORDER, YOU DON´T THINK YOU DO" SHE SAID AT THE NOW FRIGHTEN GUARD.

SUDDENLY A BURST OF LAUGHTER EXPLODED IN THE ROOM WE ALL LOOKED TO SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND THERE HE WAS, MARCUS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ARO WITH A HAND ON HIS SHOULDER LAUGHING.

"I DON'T FIND THIS AMUSING CAIUS" CALEB SPATTED OUT "OHH… BUT I DO…" HE SAID BETWEEN CHUCKLES "I TOLD YOU… THIS WOULDN´T WORK….THEIR RELATION IS TOO STRONG… STRONGER THAT YOURS EVER WAS…" HE FINISHED.

WE ALL LOOKED AT HIM QUITE AMUSED AT HIS REACTION, AFTER ALL SEEING A VOLTURI LAUGH THAT HARD WASN´T SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED EVERY DAY.

ARO STOOD UP LOOKING AT US "BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WE BIT HER, WE TOOK HER MEMORIES AWAY" I LOOKED AT ARO IN THE EYE "I BIT HER TO, ACTUALLY" I SAID.

"I SEE…" I SMILED AT HIM AND TOOK BELLA´S HAND IN MY OWN. CARLISLE TOOK A FEW STEPS FORWARD "MY FAMILY AND I, WILL TAKE OUR LEAVE NOW, MY DEAR FRIENDS" HE SAID TO THE VOLTURI.

"BUT OF COURSE, IF YOU MUST" ARO SAID WITH A GLARE, WE ALL NODED AND TURNED AWAY "SHE´S NOT LEAVING WITH YOU, SHE´LL STAY HERE WITH ME" CALEB SHOUTED OUT. "I WILL DO WHAT EVER IS MY DESIRE CALEB" BELLA SAID TO HIM TENDERLY.

"ISABELLA, DON´T YOU LOVE ME?" HE ASKED HER, SHE LET GO OF MY HAND AND WALKED TO HIM TAKING HIS FACE IN HER HANDS "OF COURSE I DO, BUT… I LOVE HIM TO" CALEB LOOKED AT STARED AT HER WITHOUT SAYING A WORD, ALL HIS FOCUS ON HER EYES.

"CALEB… DON´T… PLEASE…" SHE MANAGED TO SAY BEFORE SHE FELT TO THE GROUND.

HE LOOKED AT ME AND MY FAMILY THEN "YOU WILL TAKE HER OVER MY DEAD BODY" HE LAUNCHED AT ME, AND THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOSE.

* * *

_OK SO, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE AND THEN THE EPILOGUE._

_PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS._

_SOME OF YOU HAVE ASKED ME TO LOSE THE CAPS, BUT I´M ALMOST FINISHING THIS STORY SO FOR TO CHAPS, I DON´T SEE THE NEED BUT I PROMISE THAT EVERYTHING ELSE THAT I WRITE WILL BE CAPS FREE, I PROMISE._

_REVIEW PLEASE_

_XOXO_


	18. Chapter 18

_OK HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, I WILL POST A SMALL EPILOGUE BUT THIS IS IT_

_HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY_

_IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR A NEW STORY YOU´LL LOVE TO SEE BUT NO ONE HAS DONE IT, I´LL BE GLAD TO TRY._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR ENTHUSIASM_

_XOXO_

* * *

**EDWARDS POV.**

I WATCH AS HER LIMP FORM LIED ON THE FLOOR NEXT TO HIS FEET, I LAUNCHED AT HIM FOLLOWED BY EMMET AND JASPER, BUT WE WHERE PUSHED BACK BY SOME OF THE VOLTURI GUARD.

AT THE SAME MOMENT THE DENALI COVEN DASHED TOWARDS BELLA, WITH CARMEN OUT FRONT AND CENTER, SURELY TRYING TO AVENGE ELEAZAR´S MURDER.

BELLA´S GUARD STOOD IN BETWEEN PROTECTING HER FROM THE UPCOMING ATTACK.

MEAN WHILE CALEB STOOD THERE DELIGHTED, HE WALKED STRAIGHT TO ME "LEAVE HIM, HE IS MINE" HE ORDER TO THE GUARD, IN THE INSTANT THEY DID SO, I JUMPED FORWARD COLLIDING HARD AGAINST HIS BODY.

**BELLAS POV.**

I WAS TRAPPED IN MY BODY, EVERYTHING WAS OUT OF FOCUS, I COULDN´T MOVE OR SPEAK, BUT AT LEAST I COULD PARTIALLY HEAR SOME OF THE THINGS GOING AROUND ME.

CRASHED AND RIPPING SOUNDS WHERE ALL OVER THE PLACE, SNARLS AND SCREAMS, BUT I COULDN´T DISTINGUISH WHO THEY BELONG TO.

WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME, I WOULD NEVER US MY POWERS AGAINST HIM, I LOVED HIM BUT I LOVE ANOTHER AS WELL; HOW DID THAT HAPPENED? I REMEMBER EVERY PART OF MY LIFE LIVED WITH HIM AS IF WAS YESTERDAY BUT I KNOW IT WAS CENTURIES AGO AND AT THE SAME TIME I KNOW ALL THE THINGS THAT I LIVED WITH THE OTHER, BUT IT FEELS OLDER THAN THAT DEEPER.

I STARTED TO HEAR THE RUMBLE AROUND ME, EVERYTHING WAS GETTING CLEAR BY THE SECOND AND THEN I HEARD THEM.

"SHE IS MINE, YOU´LL NEVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME" "SHE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY, SHE HAS CHOSEN, LET HER BE" SNARLS AND GROWLS FILLED THE ROOM.

THEY WERE FIGHTING; I NEEDED TO MOVE, TO STOP THIS BRAWL, MY EYES FLUTTER OPEN AND WHAT I SAW BROKE ME TO THE CORE.

CALEB WAS HOVERING OVER EDWARD, HIS FACE CONTORTED WITH FURY, HE WAS PLAYING WITH HIM, LIKE HE DID WITH HIS FOOD; HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM.

HE LAUNCHED…

**EDWARDS POV**

I CLOSED MY EYES WAITING DEATH, BUT INSTEAD OF IT, I HEARD A SCREAM THAT RIPPED MY HEART OUT ON A SINGLE PULL.

I SNAPPED MY EYES OPEN, AND THERE SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, WITH CALEB'S ARMS TIGHT AROUND HER SKULL AND ELECTRICITY RUNNING AROUND HER BODY.

HE JERKED HIS HANDS AWAY AND TOOK TO STEPS BACK "WHY DID YOU DO THAT" SHE FELL BACK AND I CAUGHT HER HOLDING HER SECURELY IN MY ARMS.

SHE LOOKED AT ME LOVINGLY "YOU ALWAYS… HAD MY BACK, IT WAS TIME… I HAD YOURS" I SMILED AT HER, THE CROOKED SMILE SHE LOVED SO MUCH.

"RELEASE HER NOW" CALEB ORDERED ME I TOOK A STEP BACK WITH HER STILL IN MY ARM "NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS" I SPATTED OUT.

"FINE, THEN YOU´LL DIE" HE LAUNCHED AT ME AGAIN, SUDDENLY I FLEW BACKWARDS AND HIT THE GROUND, I TURNED AROUND LOOKING FOR MY ANGEL BUT SHE WASN´T WITH ME, SHE WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM HOLDING CALEB AWAY FROM ME.

HE TOOK A STEP BACK AND LOOKED AT HER "ISABELLA, I DON´T UNDERSTAND, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" SHE LOOKED DOWN "I DO, I LOVE YOU BUT I LOVE HIM TO; I CAN´T WATCH YOU TWO FIGHT, PLEASE CALEB STOP"

I STOOD UP AND TRIED TO RUN TO HER BUT I FOUND MYSELF REPELLED BY AN INVISIBLE SHIELD LIKE A GLASS SURROUNDING THEM.

SHE LOOKED AT ME AND THEN AT THE BATTLE GOING AROUND "EVERY BODY STOP, NO!" SHE SCREAMED. ALL THE VOLTURI GUARD STOPPED IN THAT SECOND JUST HER GUARD REMAINED HOLDING THE DENALI COVEN AWAY FROM HER.

"THIS HAS TO END NOW" SHE SAID "WE ARE NOT HERE TO FIGHT, STOP INMEDIATLY OR YOU WILL BE STOPPED" SHE THREATENED.

ALL THE STRUGGLE FADE AND ALL THE EYES WHERE ON HER, MY BELLA, WHILE MY FAMILY AND MYSELF TRIED TO BREAK TO THE SHIELD THAT KEPT HER APART FROM US.

SHE TURNED TO LOOK AT CALEB AGAIN "CALEB PLEASE, STOP THIS, THERE´S NO NEED TO FIGHT"

"NO NEED? ARE YOU INSANE, AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO GO WITH HIM, AND YOU SAY THERE´S NO NEED TO FIGHT" SHE SIGHT "CALEB, I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, PLEASE, UNDERSTAND THERE´S NOTHING YOU CAN DO"

HE ENRAGED AT HER COMMENT, MEANWHILE I BANGED AGAINST THE SHIELD TRYING TO BREAK THROUGH. "NOTHING I CAN DO? THE ONLY WAY YOU ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE IS OVER MY PILE OF ASHES" SHE LOOKED UP AND MET HIS GAZE "CALEB PLEASE DON´T DO THIS" HE WAS FUMING "YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ISABELA, HIM OR ME BUT, NO MATTER WHAT HE IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT AND THERE´S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT" "I WON´T LET YOU CALEB, PLEASE DON´T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU" SHE PLEADED WITH HIM.

HE CROUCHED TOWARDS ME AND LAUNCHED BUT HE CRASHED ON THE INSIDE OF THE SHIELD "YOU WON´T TOUCH HIM" "I WILL GET TO HIM, EVEN IF I HAVE TO PASS THROUGH YOU" HE SPOON AROUND AND LAUNCHED AT HER.

SHE EVADED HIS ATTACKS, BUT SHE WAS GETTING MAD HE WAS FORCING HER TO ENGAGE, I PUSHED AND PUSHED TRYING TO BREAK THROUGH BUT FAILED EACH TIME, ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH AS THE LOVE OF MY EXISTENCE FIGHT FOR ME, FOR US, ALL ALONE.

FINALLY SHE STARTED TO FIGHT BACK, SNARLS AND GROWLS EMERGING FROM BOTH OF THEM, SHE STARED AT HIM AND HE STARTED TO CONTORT IN PAIN BUT AT THE SAME TIME HE SHOOT AN ELECTRIC CURRENT AT HER THAT LET HER GASPING FOR UNNECESSARY AIR.

THE ATTACK WHENT BACK AND FORTH BOTH PHYSICAL AND MENTAL; ARO, CAIUS AND MARCUS LEFT THE ROOM AS DID THE GUARD, VAMPIRES STARTED TO ESCAPE AND SUDDENLY WE WHERE LEFT ALONE IN THE ROOM.

WE STOOD THERE WATCHING THE FIGHT, NOT BEING ABLE TO INTERFERE "CALEB PLEASE, I CAN LET YOU KILL HIM" HE GRABBED HER HAND AND TWISTED HER ARM UNTIL WE WAS STANDING BEHIND HER WITH ONE OF HIS HANDS ACROSS HER CHEST. "BUT YOU ARE WILLING TO KILL ME TO PROTECT HIM" HE STATED "OF COURSE NOT, PLEASE I…" NO BEAUTIFUL YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE" HE CUT HER OFF AND PUSHED HER AWAY AND HIT HER WITH HIS ELECTRIC POWER.

SHE PUSHED HER SHIELD AROUND HER, BUT BY DOING SO HE LEFT US UNPROTECTED, AND HE SEIZED DE OPPORTUNITY TO LAUNCH ANOTHER WAVE OF ELECTRICITY TOWARDS US. BELLA TURNED AND DASHED TO US AND PROTECTED US WITH HER SHIELD WAS AGAIN, ONLY THAT THIS TIME WE WHERE IN THE SHIELD AND NIO THE OTHER WAY AROUND.

SHE TURNED TO CARLISLE FOR A SECOND "GET HIM OUT OF HERE, I CAN´T FIGHT AND PROTECT HIM AT THE SAME TIME" CARLISLE NODDED AND GRABBED MY SHOULDER BUT I SHOVED AGAINST HIM "I´M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, I WONT LEAVE YOU AGAIN I PROMISED" SHE LOOKED AT ME, HER EYES BRIGT WITH THE TEARS THAT SHE COULD NEVER SHED. SHE LIFTED HER HAND AND FIRE STARTED TO POUR BETWEEN HER AND CALEB GIVING HER A FEW SECONDS.

"EDWARD, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE" SHE KISSED ME HARD ON THE LIPS AND TOOK A STEP BACK "I PROMISE WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, I´M VERY SORRY" WITH THAT SHE LOOKED AT ME AND EXCRUCIATING PAIN STARTED TO FLOW LIKE WAVES THROUGH MY BODY, EVERY TIME WORST I MANAGED TO LOOK AT HER "B…BELLA… DON´T… DO… TH… THIS…" BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.

**ALICES POV**

AS SOON AS THE FIRE STARTED, VISIONS STARTED TO RUN IN MY HEAD, I GUESS THAT HE WAS SO DISTRACTED THAT HE COULD NO LONGER BLOCK MY POWERS.

THEN A VISION CAME.

_BELLA WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM HOLDING CALEB TO HERSELF, COMPLETELY SURROUNDED BY FLAMES AND NO WAY OUT._

_EDWARDS SCREAMS WHERE COMING FROM OUTSIDE, BUT SHE DIDN´T TRIED TO ESCAPE AND THEN FLAMES ENVELOP THEIR BODIES AS SHE CLOSED HER EYES._

"BELLA DON´T DO THIS, IT´S NOT GOING TO WORK, I´VE SEEN IT" I PLEADED, BUT SHE LOOK AT ME AND SMILED "TAKE HIM OUT, KEEP HIM AWAY ALICE" AND SHE TURNED AROUND "TELL HIM I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES"

SHE PUSHED HER SHIELD AT US, SENDING US FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM AND THROUGH THE DOOR, EMMET HELD ON TO EDWARD AS WE GLANCED BACK. BELLA WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM HER BACK AT US, FACING CALEB.

"YOU KNOW YOU WONT STOP ME, AFTER I´M DONE WITH YOU, I´LL GO AFETR HIM" HE SAID "YOU´LL NEVER PASS THROUGH ME" AND THEN THE DOORS CLOSED AND FLAMES COVER THEM.

WE RAN OUTSIDE, TO A GARDEN AND WAITED, FLAMES STARTED TO MAKE THEIR WAY ACROSS THE BUILDING AND THEN EDWARD BEGAN TO STIR.

HE STARTED TO SCREAM AND FIGHT EMMET TO GET FREE, BUT TO NO AVAIL JASPER JOINED THEM AND EDWARD WAS FORCED TO THE GROUND FACING THE FIRE THAT WHERE SURE TO TAKE HIS ANGEL AWAY FROM HIM AGAIN.

AFTER A LONG TIME THE FIRE STARTED TO SETTLE AND I MADE MY WAY TO MY BROTHER THAT WAS DRY SOBBING ON THE GROUND "EDWARD… SHE…SHE WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT SHE LOVES YOU AND… THAT SHE ALWAYS KEEPS HER PROMISES" I SAID PUTTING MY HAND ON HIS SHOULDER, BUT HE DIDN´T LOOK UP.

ONCE AGAIN MY FAMILY WAS DEVASTATED HE LOST HIS MATE, CARLISLE AN ESME A DAUGHTER AND THE REST OF US A SISTER, AND NOW WE HAD TO BE VERY CAREFUL, SO WE WOULDN´T LOSE A BROTHER AND A SON TOO.

_THIS IS IT JUST AN SHORT EPILOGUE BUT THIS IS IT, NO MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP_

_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DID._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT_

_LUV YOU ALL_

_XOXO_


	19. EPILOGUE

**ALICES POV.**

HE WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS ROOM LOOKING AT THE WINDOW LIKE HE ALWAYS DID, IT´S BEEN DECADES SINCE THAT FATEFUL DAY, AND STILL HE WOULDN´T TRY TO GET BETTER.

TODAY WAS OUR FIRST DAY IN THE UNIVERSITY OF BRITISH COLUMBIA, WE ALL THOUGHT THAT COMING HERE WOULD HELP HIM, HE´VE ALWAYS LOVED THIS PLACE WE HOPED HE WOULD START PLAYING PIANO AGAIN, BUT HE DIDN´T PUT ANY EFFORT ON IT.

IT WAS OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND HE WOULDN'T GO "EDWARD YOU CAN STAY HERE AND MOURN FOR THE REST OF YOUR EXISTENCE" HE DIDN´T LOOK AT ME EDWARD WE AL MISS HER, BUT IT´S BEEN SIXTY YEARS PLEASE EDWARD, BELLA WOULDN´T WANT YOU….." "DON´T ALICE" HE CUT ME OFF "DON´T SAY HER NAME" HE WALKED TO THE WINDOW AND LOOKED OUTSIDE "I JUST CANN´T OK" HE STATED, I WALKED TO HIM AND PLACED MY HAND ON HIS SHOULDER "EDWARD YOU ARE GOING CRAZY, PLEASE FOR ME FOR OUR FAMILY, AT LEAST GET OUT OF THE HOUSE"

HE NODDED AT ME AND WALKED AWAY, I SAW MY BROTHER WALK HUMAN PACE OUT OF THE HOUSE, AND I NEW FOR SURE WHERE HE WOULD BE GOING.

**EDWARDS POV.**

I WALKED WITHOUT REALIZING WHERE MY FEET WHERE TAKING ME BUT AS I OPENED THE DOOR TO THE UBC MAIN LIBRARY MY BODY FROZE, THE SCENT OF FREESIAS FILLED THE ROOM, I WALKED INSIDE TAKING THE SMELL IN, ALL THE TABLES WHERE DECORATED WITH SMALL VASES WITH FREESIAS.

EVERYTHING SMELLED JUST LIKE HER, I WALKED TO THE BACK OF THE LIBRARY AND SAT ON AN EMPTY TABLE, STARING AT NOTHING IN PARTICULAR, BUT THINKING OF HER, MY BELLA; HER FACE, HER EYES, THE SOUND OF HER VOICE.

I WAS SO IMMERSE IN MY MEMORIES THAT I DIDN´T NOTICE A GIRL STUMBLE NEAR ME DROPPING HER BOOKS IN MY DIRECTION, BUT STEADYING HERSELF WITH ANOTHER TABLE EDGE. ONE OF HER BOOKS PLUNGED AT MY FEET.

SHE STARTED TO PICK THE REST OF HER BOOKS AS I PICKED THE ONE NEAR ME _PRIDE AND PREJUDICE BY JANE AUSTEN_. MY MIND DRIFTED TO BELLA AGAIN; THIS WAS HER FAVORITE BOOK WHEN I HEARD A FAINT AND SHY VOICE NEAR ME "EXCUSE ME COULD YOU GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK" I TOOK A DEEP BREATH TRYING TO CONTROL MYSELF AND WITHOUT LOOKING I GAVE HER THE BOOK BACK.

"THANKS" SHE STOOD THERE FOR JUST A SECOND LOOKING AT ME, AND THEN TURNED AWAY SURELY ANNOYED AT MY LACK OF WORDS. I STOOD UP AND FOLLOWED HER TO APOLOGIZE WHEN SHE TRIPPED WITH HER SCARF. I CATCHED AND STEADY HER.

SHE TURNED AROUND LOOKING AT THE FLOOR CLEARLY EMBARRASSED "HI, MY NAME IS EDWARD CULLEN, AND I´M SORRY ABOUT BEFORE I WAS A LITTLE DISTRACTED" I RAISED MY HAND TENTATIVELY TO SHAKE HERS,WHEN SHE TOUCHED ME, IT STUNG MY HAND AS IF AN ELECTRIC CURRENT HAD PASSED THROUGH US.

SHE RAISED HER HEAD AND LOOKED AT ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYE "HI, MY NAME IS ISABELLA, BELLA IF YOU PREFER" SHE SAID HER DEEP BROWN EYES STARING AT ME, AND HER THOUGHTS AS SILENT AS EVER…

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I LOVED IT , PLEASE REVIEW_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALLOWING ME TO SHARE THIS STORY THAT WAS STUCK INSIDE MY HEAD FOR SO LONG._

_I´L WRITE ANOTHER SOON, I PROMISE; IDEAS PLEASE._

_XOXO_


End file.
